When in Verona
by Miss Tari-Khai
Summary: Based on Letters to Juliet. Shiho pergi ke Verona untuk menjadi asdos dan juga untuk melupakan bayang-bayang Shinichi dari hatinya. Bagaimana jika salah satu muridnya adalah Saguru Hakuba yang menurutnya adalah detektif sok tahu dan playboy? Dan apa kata dunia jika dia menjadi sekretaris Juliet di Casa di Giulietta?
**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho.**

 **Letters to Juliet presented by Summit Entertainment.**

 **Beberapa adegan, kalimat dan nama diambil sedikit dari film barat berjudul "Letters To Juliet"...**

 **Ada juga yang kutiru dari ff lain (I'm sorry. I still say that's your fanfic. Disclaimer 2: that fanfic is yours. Not mine.)**

 **Warning: OC, OOC, Typo, Lebay, dll...**

 **Summary: Verona adalah sebuah kota di Italia yang kental dengan budaya nya juga tempat dimana Romeo bertemu Juliet. Shiho pergi ke Verona untuk bekerja disana sebagai asdos dan bagaimana jika salah satu muridnya adalah Saguru Hakuba yang menurutnya adalah detektif sok tahu dan playboy? Dan apa kata dunia jika dia menjadi sekretaris Juliet di Casa di Giulietta?**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

 **Shiho POV**

Saat itu aku sedang berada di sekitar Bandara di Italia. Aku menghampiri seseorang yang dari tadi sudah berjanji bahwa akan menjemputku disini dan disinilah dia berada dan memasukkanku ke dalam mobilnya.

"Jadi apakah aku boleh tinggal, Nick?" tanyaku pada teman orang tuaku ini, Nicholas Abrams. Nicholas menjawab tanpa menoleh, "Berapa kali aku bilang, tentu saja kau boleh tinggal,"

"Dan aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai putriku sendiri, Shiho. Atsushi dan Elena pasti bangga memiliki anak sepertimu. Sudah berbakat dan bertalenta di usia yang sangat muda." Tambahnya lagi. Aku tersenyum. Ya, pria usia 32 tahun ini sudah seperti ayahku ketika aku masih di Amerika sebelum aku diasuh oleh Akemi, kakakku.

"Kau belum pernah mengabariku apapun semenjak aku di Jepang. Masih belum punya anak sampai sekarang?" tanyaku pelan. "Aku punya anak, walau sebenarnya diadopsi. Dia sangat baik dan dia perempuan yang sekarang berusia 15 tahun saat ini." Jawabnya. Tak terasa kami sudah sampai di depan rumahnya. Aku pun turun dan mengambil koperku dari bagasi mobil.

Aku memasuki rumah itu dan nampak seorang wanita dan seorang gadis menyambut kami di ruang tamu. Sang wanita yang diketahui adalah Rachel berjalan ke arahku lalu memelukku.

"Lama tak bertemu, Shiho. Kau sudah besar sekarang." Ujar Rachel lalu memperkenalkan putra sulung mereka, "Ini Alessa, putri kami. Alessa, Shiho." Alessa menatapku sambil tersenyum sementara Rachel kembali lagi ke kursinya dan melanjutkan memasak. "Hai, aku Shiho Miyano. Aku dekat dengan orang tuamu ketika aku masih berusia 5 sampai 12 tahun." Ujarku lalu duduk di kursi ruang tamu saking lelahnya dalam perjalanan.

"Masuk ke kamarmu!" seru Rachel pada Alessa dan anak itu langsung menuju ke lantai dua. "Aku sedang ingin mencari pekerjaan. Bisa katakan padaku ada lowongan." Ujarku pada Nicholas. Dia mengangguk, "Mau jadi asistenku? Aku bekerja sebagai dosen di salah satu Universitas disini." tawar Nick yang membuat penatku hilang.

"Tentu saja aku mau."

Ya, sepertinya hari-hariku akan panjang disini. aku pun masuk ke kamarku lalu membenahinya. Mereka berdua adalah imuwan dan tahu tentang organisasi. Setidaknya itu bisa membuatku lega.

Aku pun berbaring di kasurku karena kelelahan. Aku pun teringat Shinichi. Ya, dia adalah pria yang kusukai semenjak menjadi Haibara dulu tapi sayangnya dia mencintai Ran Mouri. Gadis baik yang ramah, tidak seperti diriku yang 'hitam dan dingin'. Inilah alasan aku ke Italia. Mencari pekerjaan yang merupakan bentuk pelarian dari Shinichi. Aku berniat melupakannya.

Ini adalah Verona. Sebuah kota yang terletak di negara Italia dan juga termasuk salah satu kota cinta. What In The World?! Apakah aku akan menemukan cintaku disini? Mungkin hanya sebuah omong kosong dan aku tidak berniat membahasnya. Oh iya, aku bertemu dengan seorang pria di pesawat dan mungkin kalian akan berkata "itu bukanlah hal yang luar biasa tetapi sangat biasa". Memang aku tahu kalian akan berkata begitu tapi sosok pria ini tidak asing. Dia tampan dan berdarah campuran sepertiku. Katanya dia akan menetap disini dan mungkin hidupku akan sepenuhnya berubah. Kurasa. Mungkin juga tidak.

 **Flashback...**

Aku menatapi awan dari jendela pesawat. Aku melamun, seperti biasanya. Sebuah suara tiba-tiba mengagetkanku. Ya, dia duduk di sampingku tapi aku tidak terlalu memperhatikannya. Lagipula ini baru awal perjalanan. Dia sebaya denganku, mungkin lebih tua sedikit.

"Kau keturunan campuran?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk, "Iya. Sepertinya kau juga." Ujarku singkat. "Aku campuran Inggris-Jepang. Kau?"

"Aku campuran Amerika-Jepang."

"Apa kau ke Italia untuk pulang ke kampung halamanmu?" tanyanya. "Aku kesana hanya untuk urusan pekerjaan" jawabku. "Oh begitu."

"Kau sendiri?" aku mencoba peruntungan. "Aku sebenarnya kuliah disana dan menghabiskan liburan semester disini,"

Aku mengangguk-angguk.

"Omong-omong, kau di daerah mana?" aku mengurungkan niat untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku agak takut untuk hal ini. "Tidak apa jika kau tidak ingin mengatakannya. Aku mengerti," Ujarnya seolah membaca pikiranku. "Aku di Verona. Kuharap bisa bertemu denganmu nanti,"

Verona juga tempat tujuanku karena disitulah teman orang tuaku tinggal. Semoga kita tidak bertemu lagi.

"Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri," ujarnya lalu mengulurkan tangan. "Ai Haibara." Aku menjabat tangannya.

"Saguru Hakuba." Dia membalas uluranku. Kami sudah berkenalan.

 **End Of Flashback...**

Lagipula mungkin aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi jadi tidak ada salahnya 'kan? Well, kuakui dia cukup tampan tapi masalahnya aku belum bisa melupakan...ah sudahlah!

Aku pun tertidur. Keesokan paginya, aku sedang berada di ruang keluarga. Aku menyeruput kopi ku lalu melamun lagi. Rachel menolehkan kepalanya dan menatapku.

"Pasti tentang seorang pria?" tanya Rachel. Aku mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

"Ayolah. Jangan murung begitu. Masih banyak pria lain yang menunggu diluar." Rachel menghiburku. Alessa hanya menatap ibunya dan aku secara bergantian, "Ternyata Shiho masih jomblo. Mengapa tidak ke _Casa di Giulietta_? Cocok untuk para jomblo," tawar Alessa.

"Maksudmu Rumah Juliet?" tanyaku tidak percaya. "Siapa tahu disana kau akan mendapatkan cintamu. Kusarankan kau pergi kesana, Shiho."

"Aku ingin istirahat. Aku hanya ingin ke Danau Garda tapi tidak hari ini." Ujarku lalu kembali menatap layar televisi.

 **3 Hari Kemudian...**

Aku berjalan melewati koridor kampus itu ditemani dan akhirnya aku sampai di ruang kelas itu. Kudengar Nick berbicara sejenak dan akhirnya aku masuk setelah Nick memberi kode kepadaku. Aku melihat semua mata anak-anak ini tertuju kepadaku. Aku memasang pokerface andalanku.

"Halo semuanya. Aku Ai Haibara, asisten Professor Abrams dalam mata kuliah ini. Aku harap kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik disini."

"Oke," Nick berdeham, "Karena kalian sudah mengenalnya, sekarang bersiap-siaplah untuk praktik kita di lab. Kita akan bertemu lagi di lab setelah jam makan siang. Selamat siang." Nick keluar setelah mengakhiri kalimatnya. Aku mengekor di belakang.

Baru setengah perjalanan keluar ruangan, aku merasa seseorang menepuk pundakku.

"Hei!" dia menyapa. Aku menoleh. Tampak wajahnya tidak asing. Aku mengerutkan alisku, dia tampak bertingkah aneh. "Um..kau masih ingat aku?" tanyanya dalam bahasa Jepang. Aku pun meneliti wajahnya dan aku baru ingat. Dia pria yang ada di pesawat. "Oh! Kau...Saguru Hakuba. Aku ingat sekarang, Hakuba-san."

* * *

 **Saguru POV**

Menjadi idola di kampus sepertinya menyenangkan. Apalagi dalam hal menggaet gadis-gadis. Pasti sangatlah mudah. Begitulah aku, sang idola sekolah. Si detektif hebat dari barat. Ya, susah menyembunyikan reputasiku apalagi tentang aku yang selalu membantu departemen polisi nasional untuk mengungkap kasus kejahatan.

Aku berharap bisa memasuki sekolah detektif tapi karena orang tuaku yang memaksaku untuk kuliah dalam jurusan biokimia. Padahal aku berharap sekolah di sekolah khusus detektif. Kelas Professor Abrams benar-benar membosankan hari ini. Sebagian dari kami hanyalah melamun, menguap, mencoret-coret kertas dengan asal, berkaca, memperbaiki riasan, dan ada juga yang tampak memperhatikan perlajaran ini dengan serius (termasuk aku). Aku ini detektif, ingat?

Well, tidak banyak yang memilih jurusan ini. Kebetulan, Professor Abrams sedang keluar sebentar. Aku pun mengingat-ingat kejadian 3 hari lalu di pesawat.

Ai Haibara.

Dimana dia sekarang? Aku penasaran dengannya. Ya, kuakui bahwa dia sepertinya terlihat misterius. Melihat dari penampilannya di pesawat, aku rasa penampilannya cukup dewasa. Ditengah-tengah lamunanku, Professor Abrams masuk ke ruangan.

"Sekarang, kita akan memulai praktikum kecil ini di lab. Tapi sebelumnya, saya ingin memperkenalkan seorang asisten yang akan membantu saya untuk mata kuliah ini selama satu semester ke depan."

Kemudian, seseorang pun muncul dari pintu. Sesosok gadis berambut pirang kemerahan yang pendek dengan mata yang sipit, bola mata emerald yang cantik berkilau, dan perpaduan Amerika dan Jepang yang membuat wajahnya cantik. Aku sadar bahwa daritadi semua murid menatapnya yang kira-kira usianya tidak jauh beda dari kami. Dia sangat cantik tapi hanya satu kekurangan. Ekspresi dingin itu. Dan terlebih lagi aku menyadari diriku yang terkejut sekaligus melihat asisten dosen kami yang sangat cantik dengan wajah yang familier.

Ai Haibara.

Apakah ini takdir?

Dia pun memperkenalkan diri dan menutup diri. Professor menyuruh kami mengadakan praktik di lab usai jam makan siang. Professor Abrams pun pergi dan Haibara mengekor dibelakangnya. Aku pun mengambil tas ku dan berlari mengejarnya. Aku pun menepuk pundaknya.

"Hei!" Sapaku padanya.

Aku menoleh. Dia tampak tak mengenaliku. Aku tampak salah tingkah. "Um..kau masih ingat aku?" tanyaku. Dia mengerutkan alisnya lagi. Mungkin heran karena aku satu-satunya orang yang memanggilnya dalam bahasa Jepang. Dia sepertinya teringat. Dia pun melepas ekspresi tanya tersebut dan terkejut.

"Oh! Kau...Saguru Hakuba. Aku ingat sekarang, Hakuba-san."

Aku tersenyum.

"Kau murid di sini?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk mantap. "Ya, itu benar."

Gadis itu tersenyum sekilas. "Kau salah satu murid Ni–Professor Abrams rupanya,"

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi." ujarnya singkat lalu akan beranjak pergi dari sini. Aku pun mencegahnya. "Kau makan siang juga, 'kan? Mau makan siang bersamaku?" aku menawarinya dan dia baru saja membuka mulutnya hendak menjawab tapi tiba-tiba muncul tiga gadis dari fakultas lain menyapaku yang kuketahui adalah fans ku.

"Saguru, ayo makan siang bersama kami."

Gawat! Fans datang di saat yang salah.

"Em..yah, sebenarnya aku..."

"Ayolah, Saguru~" mereka memelas dan mulai menarik-narik lenganku. Hey! Ini 'kan pemaksaan!

"Eh, tapi aku ingin..."

"Tidak baik menolak ajakan makan siang, Hakuba-san. Lagipula aku ingin makan siang bersama Professor Abrams. Masih banyak yang harus dibahas di praktikum nanti."

"Sampai nanti," tutupnya lalu meninggalkanku.

Aku kesal karena tidak jadi makan siang bersama Haibara. Ya, kini saat praktikum pun dia berpura-pura tidak mengenalku dan dia memperlakukan kami semua, ya, SEMUA, seperti seorang murid. Ya, setidaknya dia tersenyum sekilas padaku dan itu sukses membuat jantungku serasa melambung naik. Sangat sulit mendekati gadis macam ini. Pesonaku bahkan tidak mempan yang jelas-jelas bisa membuat seluruh gadis di ruangan ini pingsan (leeeeebaaaaaay!)

Kecuali dia menyukai orang lain! Mungkin itu adalah salah satu alasan yang masuk akal, bukan? Gawat! Sepertinya aku harus mencari tahu siapa orang yang disukainya. Begitu kelas selesai, kami semua membereskan peralatan yang digunakan dan para fans mulai mendatangiku dan menawariku pulang tapi aku menolak ajakan mereka dengan halus dan mereka menjauhiku. Mereka mengerti. Professor Abrams sudah duluan pergi. Kelas benar-benar hampir kosong dengan adanya satu atau dua mahasiswa. Aku pun menggunakan kesempatan emas ini untuk mengenalnya lebih dekat dengan membantunya membereskan peralatan.

"Omong-omong, kau ingin pulang bersama siapa? Mau pulang bersamaku" tawarku. Dia hanya berhenti dan menoleh ke arahku. "Terima kasih atas tawarannya, tapi aku sudah ada tumpangan untuk pulang."

Sudah kuduga! Pulang dengan pacarnya? Aku tidak menanyakannya, aku hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti."

"Maih ada kelas yang harus diajar. Aku merasa tidak enak harus membuatmu menungguku."

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak keberatan menunggumu pulang, kok." Aku melemparkan senyumku yang mempesona ke arahnya, tapi sayangnya dia tidak mempan terhadap itu. Ternyata hatinya sangatlah keras.

"Panggil saja aku Saguru. tidak usah terlalu formal."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu panggil aku Ai."

Benar-benar sebuah kemajuan. Kami saling memanggil nama kecil. Kami pun berpisah dan akhirnya aku pulang ke rumah. Aku sempat melihat profil pribadinya (aku tahu cara rahasia mengakses situs resmi kampus) dan ternyata dia serumah dengan Professor Abrams. Sekarang, tinggal laki-laki yang disukainya yang harus kucari tahu. Apa dia lebih tampan dariku? Lebih tinggi? Lebih terkenal? Aku ingin tahu.

* * *

 **Shiho POV**

"Bagaimana pengalaman pertamamu menjadi asisten dosen?" tanya Nick yang berhasil membuatku sadar dari lamunanku. Aku tersenyum dan pertanyaan itu mengingatkanku akan anak itu...Saguru Hakuba. Selama seharian ini dia selalu berada di sekelilingku, mengajakku makan, menawariku tumpangan, entah apa maksudnya.

Sepertinya dia mau menyogokku agar mendapatkan nilai bagus. Pantas saja dari tadi dia selalu berpendar di sekelilingku. Mendadak aku jengkel. Maaf ya, aku bukan orang yang gampang diberi sogokan.

"Menyenangkan," jawabku. Aku 'kan tidak perlu memberitahunya kalau aku kesal mendadak gara-gara ada seorang mahasiswa yang berniat mencoba menyogokku.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin kuliah saja disana. Usiamu 'kan tepat untuk memulai kuliah." Aku memang berusia 18 tahun tapi otak dan pikiranku sudah setara dengan lulusan pasca sarjana. Ini semua berkat sekolah khusus organisasi sejak kecil. Aku rasa aku harus berterima kasih kepada Gin, si pria tidak waras itu. ya sekolah itu kuikuti sejak kecil atas perintah organisasi dan membantuku untuk belajar fokus kepada biokimia dan waktu pembelajarannya dipercepat.

"Tidak, Nick. Terima kasih. Berpura-pura menjadi anak kelas 1 SD saja sudah susah apalagi menjadi mahasiswa S1. Biar aku disini bekerja membantumu,"

"Kau tahu aku tidak pernah keberatan jika kau ingin bersekolah lagi. Elena dan Miyano adalah teman baikku dan kau sudah kuanggap seperti anakku sendiri. Jangan pernah sungkan untuk meminta bantuanku, Shiho."

Aku tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Nick."

Tak terasa kami pun sudah sampai di rumah. Aku pun masuk dan membantu Rachel membereskan urusan rumah tangga dan setelah itu mengecek e-mail ku. Ada satu e-mail dari Shinichi. Aku pun buru-buru membukanya. Sial! Perasaan ini muncul lagi. Aku harus berhenti mencintainya. Sepertinya ke Rumah Juliet boleh juga. 3 hari yang lalu, dia menanyakan apa aku sampai dengan selamat di Verona. Ini 'kan sudah bukan menjadi urusannya lagi. Sia-sia saja aku pergi ke sini jika pada akhirnya aku masih berkomunikasi dengannya.

 **Hei! Kalau kau sudah sampai, HUBUNGI AKU! Tolong berikan nomor teleponmu agar kami bisa menghubungimu. Kau tidak tahu betapa cemasnya kami dan Professor. Please!**

 **-Shinichi.**

Ada perasaan bahagia dan sedih bercampur dalam hatiku. Maaf, Shinichi...sepertinya aku harus bisa menghapusmu dari hidupku. Aku pun mengklik tomobol delete dengan mantap dan pesanku kembali kosong. Biarlah waktu yang lama kelamaan menghapus dirimu.

Ini sudah pukul 9 malam. Bayangan Shinichi masih ada dalam benakku. Aku pun memutuskan untuk bekerja yang sebenarnya merupakan bentuk pelarian dari Shinichi. Kesibukan bisa menjadi pengalih perhatian yang bagus.

Keesokan Harinya...

Sial! Sekarang aku menyesali perbuatanku tadi malam yaitu bekerja sampai subuh. Aku hanya tidur 2 jam dan sekarang sudah kesekian kalinya aku menguap. Jam selanjutnya masih ada pelajaran Nick. Aku pun berusaha mencatat sebanyak mungkin agar tak tertidur di kelas. Gawat jiwa para murid melihat asisten dosen mereka tertidur di kelas, bisa-bisa aku menjadi malu dan mereka tidak respek lagi.

Setelah 4 jam mengajar, akhirnya kelas Nick pun selesai. Sudah waktunya makan siang dan aku pun makan siang di 'kantin. Aku juga meminum kopi satu gelas agar tak ketiduran. Aku juga memesan makanan ringan kemasan kecil untuk camilan. Setelah makan di 'kantin yang sangat singkat, disinilah aku di perpustakaan untuk istirahat sejenak setelah makan siang yang kulakukan dengan sangat singkat. Di jam makan siang, perpustakaan bisa menjadi sangat sepi. Aku bisa memilih tempat duduk sesuka ku dan akhirnya aku duduk di tempat duduk paling pojok dan sepi.

Aku pun memasang earphone dan membaca novel Romeo dan Juliet yang memang sudah terkenal di Italia. Alunan musik klasik semakin mengantarkanku lebih jauh ke dalam lamunan dimana aku menjadi Juliet. Aneh bukan? Tapi begitulah. Sekali-sekali untuk menghilangkan kebosanan.

Nick bilang dia ada rapat dan akhirnya aku berencana pulang sendiri dengan menaiki busway. Ketika aku berada di gerbang kampus, sebuah mobil berhenti di depanku. Aku mengerutkan kening. Siapa yang mau repot-repot mengantarku pulang ketika Nick tidak menjemputku?

Kaca mobil itu terbuka dan yang memberiku tumpangan adalah si kau-tahu-siapa.

"Kau tidak dijemput oleh Professor Abrams?" tanyanya. "Tidak." Jawabku singkat sambil terus berjalan. "Pulang denganku saja."

"Tidak. Terima kasih. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Ayolah, Ai. Tidak ada salahnya 'kan menerima kebaikan hati orang?"

Aku mengeraskan rahangku dan menghentikan langkahku. Dia mengehentikan mobilnya juga. Ia tersenyum dengan senyum percaya diri itu lagi (kurasa aku akan mendapat gejala _smile sickness_ sekarang) sambil menunjuki kursi kosong disebelahnya.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?" mendadak emosiku jadi tak terkendali. "Aku hanya ingin mengantarmu pulang. Itu saja," ujarnya. Sungguh susah berhadapan dengan orang ini.

Aku pun masuk ke mobilnya dengan facepalm.

"Apa Professor Abrams tidak pernah mengajakmu keluar?" tanyanya. Aku terbelalak dan dia malah menatapku tanpa dosa. Apa maksud dari perkataannya, sih? Demi tuhan!

"Kukira kalian tinggal bersama?"

Aku betul-betul syok. Dari mana dia tahu? Aku pun menarik kesimpulan. "Kau melihat profilku di situs kampus?"

Ia mengangguk. "Bagaimana bisa?" tanyaku lagi. ia hanya menyeringai, "Itu rahasia. Aku detektif, ingat?"

Aku tidak terkejut. Aku sudah mendengar gosip itu dari Nick. Dia detektif terkenal dan selalu memecahkan kasus tersulit sekalipun. Dia sama seperti Shinichi. Kenapa aku malah mengingatnya? Sial!

"Aku malas keluar. Lagipula aku tidak hobi berbelanja. Aku lebih memilih di rumah dan memeriksa kuis." Jawabku atas pertanyaannya yang ada.

"Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Professor Nicholas Abrams ini? Dia bukan ayahmu 'kan?"

Aku mendengus dan mengalihkan pandangan. "Itu bukanlah urusanmu, Saguru Hakuba."

"Kau benar-benar penuh rahasia, Nona Misterius." Ia tersenyum lagi. "Tapi aku suka gadis misterius."

Aku terkejut dan sekaligus wajahku memerah karena malu-malu. "Mengapa kau suka dengan hal-hal misterius?" tanyaku. "Karena aku seorang detektif, ingat?"

Aku ingat kok. Nick pernah cerita kalau kau itu detektif dan sudah banyak memecahkan kasus seperti Shinichi. Ah! Mengapa aku jadi teringat dengannya disaat-saat seperti ini. Sial betul diriku!

"Sebenarnya apa maumu sih? Setiap hari kau selalu berpendar di sekelilingku dan berpura-pura baik kepadaku. Memangnya kau akan mendapat nilai bagus karena ini? Maaf saja ya!" aku mendadak kesal atas perlakuannya. Dia terkejut lalu menyeringai, "Jadi kau mengira aku berbuat baik padamu karena aku ingin menyogokmu?" tanyanya.

"Jika kau tidak mencoba menyogokku, lalu apa lagi?" tanyaku. "Aku berbuat seperti itu karena aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat. Terserah kau mau menganggapku apa tapi tanpa melakukannya pun, nilaiku tetap bagus. Tidak percaya? Tanya saja Professor Abrams."

Dia menatapku dengan sungguh-sungguh. Sepertinya ia jujur. Baiklah, sekarang aku tidak menganggapmu menyogokku. "Sebaiknya kita berdua tidak terlalu sering bersama-sama. Tidak baik seorang mahasiswa dan asisten dosennya sering pergi bersama. Tidakkah 'kan menimbulkan spekulasi negatif nantinya? Seperti kau berusaha...ehm...menyogokku?"

"Baiklah, Princess Ai." Dia baru saja mengataiku apa? Princess?

"Aku bisa menjadi partnermu dalam memecahkan kasus. Aku menjadi partner Shinichi dulu ketika masih di Jepang." Ups! Keceplosan! Ini benar-benar hari tersial dalam hidupku. Dia menoleh kepadaku. Kebetulan ini sedang lampu merah.

"Kau menjadi partner Shinichi Kudo?" tanyanya yang sukses membuatku terbelalak dan berdebar-debar. "Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tentu saja. Aku pernah bersamanya dalam suatu kasus dan disitulah aku mengenal Kudo," aku tersenyum muram. Berniat mengganti topik. "Kau bersahabat dengannya, bukan?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku menatapnya dengan curiga. "Aku melihatmu selalu bersama Kudo ketika aku bersamanya di kasus tadi. Ya, kalian berdua memang tampak seperti seorang kekasih,"

Aku tersenyum, "Ya. Begitulah." Dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Aku menyetujui penawaranmu. Kau akan menjadi partner ku sehabis kerja. Tidak apa 'kan jika ini sukarela?"

Aku menimbang-nimbang. Tak apalah jika aku tidak digaji, yang penting aku bisa melupakan Shinichi dan membantu orang. "Aku setuju." Dia tersenyum.

Tak terasa kami sudah sampai. Dia mengantarkanku sampai depan pintu rumah. Aku hanya tersenyum sekilas. Rachel datang menghampiri kami dari taman sambil tersenyum. "Tumben kau tidak pulang dengan Nick."

"Nick ada rapat dan katanya akan pulang terlambat."

"Dan, siapa pria ini?"

Dengan malas, aku memperkenalkan Saguru pada Rachel. "Rachel, perkenalkan, ini Saguru Hakuba. Saguru, ini Rachel Abrams, istri Professor Abarms."

"Kau mahasiswanya Nick?" Ellie memandang Saguru dengan terheran-heran. Dia membalas dengan senyumnya yang (katanya) memikat. Memikat apanya? Menurutku tidak!

"Itu benar." Jawabnya. Sementara itu Rachel mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Aku hanya ke sini mengantar Haibara. Dan ini sudah sore, sebaiknya saya pulang sekarang." Dia menuduk singkat pada Rachel.

"Lain kali, makan malamlah bersama kami." Rachel mengatakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh, aku terbelalak. Apa?! Makan malam? Dunia pasti sudah kiamat! Aku pun memberinya deathglare dengan sedikit mengusir agar Rachel tidak menawarinya undangan yang lain lagi.

"Tentu." Sahutnya. "Sampai jumpa besok." Dia melirikku dan aku membalas dengan pelototan yang tajam. Dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku. What in the world?! Aku menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah. Dia pun masuk ke mobilnya dan pergi dari rumahku. Aku pun masuk ke rumahku dan mengerjakan tugas rumah bersama Rachel

"Sepertinya dia pria yang baik," ujar Rachel yang akhirnya membuat selera makan menguap entah kemana. Aku masih kesal dengan si kau-tahu-siapa. Aku malas menyebut namanya karena itu membuatku semakin gila. Meskipun aku sudah melihat catatan nilainya yang diperoleh selama kuliah ini, aku tetap kesal dengan sikap sok playboy dan menyebalkannya itu.

Mau apa dia? Mau memacariku? Hah! Dia pikir aku gadis bodoh seperti para penggemarnya. Maaf saja ya. Memangnya dia pikir aku buta dengan seberapa sering dia berkencan dengan fansgirl nya yang sangat banyak dan memamerkannya layaknya itu piala berharga yang memang dipajang dan dipamer di lemari kacanya. Aku medengus pelan, aku menyesali keputusanku untuk menjadi partner nya dalam memecahkan kasus. Memang aku sering menjadi partner khusus Shinichi selama di Jepang, aku tetap menyesali keputusanku. Entah setan apa yang merasuki tubuhku dan aku langsung mengiayakan tawaran Saguru.

"Aku tidak begitu mengenalnya, jadi aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa pun." Aku sengaja memberi jawaban itu kepada Rachel karena tidak mungkin aku menjelek-jelekkan reputasi nya sebagai mahasiswa dan detektif serta tingkat keparahannya dalam hal merayu dan mempermainkan wanita. Huh!

"Kau tidak mengenalnya tapi dia mengantarmu pulang?" tanya Rachel heran, "Coba jelaskan padaku bagaimana itu bisa terjadi!" serunya

Alessa hanya menatap kami berdua, "Sebenarnya siapa yang kalian bicarakan? Pacar Shiho?" tanya nya tanpa dosa. Pacarku? Tidak mungkin. "Dia bukan pacarku, Alessa!" aku menekankan kata 'bukan' pada kalimatku. Jujur saja, aku tidak sudi berpacaran dengannya.

"Oh..dia memintaku mengajarinya sedikit soal pelajaran lalu sebagai ucapan terima kasih, dia mengantarku pulang. Itu saja. Kurasa lebih baik diantar jika memang ada yang berniat baik padamu." Tuturku. Rachel tersenyum, "Nah, kau juga barusan mengatakan dia baik. Maka itu, sekali-sekali ajak dia makan malam." usulnya.

"Siapa yang ingin kau ajak untuk makan malam, Racie?" tanya Nicholas dengan suara gentle nya yang khas. Terima kasih telah menyelamatku dari keharusan menjawab pertanyaan Rachel, Nicholas!

"Muridmu, siapa tadi namanya..." Rachel berusaha mengingat namanya, "Ya. Hakuba. Saguru Hakuba. Dia anak yang baik." ujar Rachel lalu menceritakan tentang Saguru yang belajar denganku dan berakhir dengan mengantarku pulang. Rachel juga menawarkan usul tentang makan malam tadi.

Tolak dia. Kumohon Nick. Tolak dia.

"Baiklah." Ujar Nick dengan girang, "Shiho punya teman? Tentu saja ini patut dirayakan! Aku pikir Shiho tidak punya teman disana." serunya. Aku hanya bisa facepalm. Dia mengatakan sedikit tentang Saguru dan juga reputasinya sebagai detektif.

"Nick juga sudah setuju. Ajaklah dia makan malam, Shiho. Itu tidak akan menyakitimu. Ayolah Shiho." Aku tidak punya pilihan. Aku pun mengangguk kaku dan pasrah.

Disitu dia rupanya! Siapa lagi jika bukan si anak Hakuba itu. Aku mencarinya saat sedang makan siang. Sudah jelas 'kan dari yang dikatakan pasangan suami istri Abrams. Mengapa aku tidak bisa menolak tawaran Nick dan Rachel? Siapa tahu suatu hari nanti mereka memintaku menikahi pria yang selama ini dianggapnya baik padahal aslinya tidak waras dan bengis ini? Bisa gawat aku. Ternyata dia di kafetaria dan makan siang bersama sahabatnya, Michelle, si gadis British itu. Aku pun membuka laptopku dan mencari nomornya di web kampus dan kebetulan juga jaringan wi-fi di kafetaria lebih bagus dan banyak juga yang membuka laptop disini. Aku pun mencarinya dan ketemu.

 **Nick dan Rachel mengajakmu makan malam dirumah malam ini. Kau bisa datang?**

 **-Haibara**

Aku menunggu balasan darinya.

 **Darimana kau mendapat nomorku, Ai?**

Aku menyeringai.

 **Kau tidak perlu tahu. Aku ada di dekat sini tepat 2 meja sisi kiri setelah mejamu, bodoh. Jawab pertanyaanku! Kau datang?**

Aku harap kau tidak datang. Aku juga mengundangmu karena aku tidak enak menolak tawaran Nick dan Rachel. Aku menatapnya dari mejaku dan dia sedang menatapku lalu akhirnya kembali ke layar ponselnya.

 **Kau ingin aku datang, Ai?**

Aku menggertakkan gigiku kesal.

 **Kau pikir apa, bodoh? Untuk apa susah-susah mengundang makan tapi tidak mau orang yang diundang datang. Tapi aku memang karena terpaksa, sih. Aku lebih suka kau tidak datang. Lagian aku tidak enak menolak tawaran Nick dan Rachel ntuk mengundangmu makan malam. ya sudah.**

Aku menyeringai sesaat lalu menekan tombol 'kirim'.

 **Hei! Bukan berarti aku tidak bisa. Memangnya seperti ini perilaku orang mengundang orang makan malam?**

Aku mendengus.

 **Kau mau datang atau tidak, sih? Jika jawabanmu masih tidak jelas juga, aku menganggap "tidak"**

 **Ya ampun, Ai. Bisa tidak kau manis sedikit pada calon suamimu ini? Katakan saja pada calon mertuaku itu bahwa aku akan datang.**

Aku memutar bola mata. Calon suami? Hah!

 **Aku memang tidak pernah bersikap manis pada siapapun dan kau juga bukan calon suamiku. Bersiaplah pukul 7 malam nanti.**

 **Baiklah. Tunggu saja! Aku akan melamarmu di depan Nick dan Rachel. Sampai nanti, sayang!**

Aku geram. Tunggu sampai kuambilkan kau racun tikus dan menaburkannya di makananmu! Aku membanting ponsel ku.

Rachel sedang menyiapkan ruang makan untuk acara makan malam nanti. Aku mendapat tugas menyambut tamu kami. Sial betul diriku! Suara bel itu terdengar dan aku pun dengan malas membukakan pintu untuknya.

Aku terpana melihatnya. Dia terlihat berbeda. Dia memakai kemeja putih yang memamerkan tubuhnya yang sedikit berotot dan atletis, serta jins hitam gelap. Dia mau pamer, apa? Kuakui dia memang tampan dan berbeda malam ini tapi tidak dengan perasaanku.

"Selamat malam, Miss Haibara." Dia memberikan setangkai bunga mawar untukku. Jangan berlagak sok romantis ala Romeo dengan manis disitu. Aku tahu kok apa maksudmu. Dia mendekatkan dirinya padaku sampai aku bisa mencium aroma musk yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Astaga! Mengapa aku jadi seperti ini?! Aku pun memberinya isyarat masuk dengan kaku dan disinilah dia bersamaku, di ruang tamu.

"Shiho, apakah tamu kita sudah datang, dear?" tanya Rachel dari ruang tamu. Aku menautkan alis dan akhirnya menegang. Hey hey! Ada apa ini. Namaku Haibara. Kenapa dia membongkar identitas asli begini?

"Saguru sudah ada di sini sekarang!" balasku dengan penekanan pada kata 'di sini' dan 'sekarang' sebagai kode bahwa dia sedang main bongkar-pasang identitas.

Sekarang Saguru menatapku dengan heran. "Shiho?" gumamnya sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

"Shiho, aku tidak bisa mendengarmu." Sial betul diriku!

"Shiho, sebentar lagi ulang tahunmu yang ke 19. Apa kau ingin perayaan atau–" ucapan Rachel terpotong karena dia mengatakan kalimat tadi sambil berjalan ke ruang tamu. Wajahnya menjadi pucat seketika dan akhirnya dia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Saguru dengan dingin. "Apa maksud pertanyaanmu?" aku hanya memasang tampang biasa saja. Nick datang dan akhirnya melihat wajah pasrah istrinya, wajah gugupku, dan wajah galak Saguru. Nick hanya bisa pasrah.

"Kita tidak bisa menyembunyikan rahasia ini lagi lama-lama, Shiho. Sebaik apapun kita menyembunyikan rahasia, pasti akan terbongkar."

Ini benar-benar bencana. Mereka sangat akrab apalagi dengan Alessa. Alessa hanya memasang tampang biasa saja dan tidak terpikat oleh Saguru. Haha, kena kau! Ternyata ada juga orang yang tidak mempan terhadap pesona Saguru selain diriku. Mereka bahkan menginjinkan Saguru memanggil nama depan masing-masing ketika tidak berada di kampus. Sial! Dan Saguru juga tahu identitas asliku.

Tapi untung saja tidak semua rahasia tentang diriku Saguru ketahui. Dia hnya mengetahui aku adalah Shiho Miyano dan usiaku baru 19 tahun. Satu tahun lebih muda darinya. Tapi untung saja Nick tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang Organisasi Hitam dan sebagainya. Dia hanya bilang aku ikut sekolah khusus sehingga sudah lulusan S2, meskipun aku yakin Saguru tidak mungkin percaya terhadap itu. Nick juga mengatakan bahwa namaku diganti menjadi Ai Haibara setelah diadopsi oleh keluarga Abrams dan sebagainya.

Dia bahkan akhir–akhir ini selalu sengaja menyibukkan dirinya dengan mahasiswa dan membiarkanku berdua dengan Saguru. selalu begitu. Dan istrinya, Rachel tidak kalah menjengkelkannya. Aku curiga sepertinya dia bersikongkol dengan suaminya agar aku dan Saguru seperti ini.

Aku menjadi makin dekat dengan Saguru dan pria betah-betah saja. Justru malahan dia menyukainya. Aku pun merasakan perasaan aneh ketika menjadi dekat dengannya. Aku menjadi tambah galak gara-gara ini. Ketika pulang kerja, aku hanya ingin tidur tapi dia mengajakku makan, dan sebagainya. Jangan salahkan aku juga jika aku menjadi tambah galak lagi. (kalian sudah tahu alasan mengapa aku tambah galak lagi sebelum itu).

Saat itu, aku sedang memecahkan kasus bersamanya di sebuah kafetaria. Dan setelah itu pulang. Aku pun masuk ke mobilnya.

"Menyenangkan bukan, Shiho Miyano..."

"Atau harus kupanggil Sherry." Aku terbelalak. Mendadak semua pintu mobil menjadi terkunci. Aku menegang. "Apa maksud perkataanmu?" tanyaku gugup.

Dia menyeringai. "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu. Kau adalah mantan Ilmuwan Organisasi Hitam dan akhirnya mengecil bersama Kudo dan memakai nama samaran Ai Haibara, bukan? Itulah alasan mengapa kau menjadi sangat pintar dalam usia muda. Bukan begitu, Sherry?"

Aku makin menegang. "Dari mana kau mengetahuinya?" tanyaku dingin. Aku berusaha tetap tenang. "Kau pikir aku percaya cerita yang diceritakan Nick kepadamu? Sayangnya aku sudah lama mengetahui identitas aslimu ketika aku memecahkan kasus bersama Kudo waktu dulu."

"Tapi tenang saja. Aku tidak akan melaporkanmu pada aparat karena menciptakan obat terlarang. Aku tidak akan tega." Nada suaranya berubah menjadi lembut. Aku menjadi lemas. "Apa kau akan menjaga rahasia ini selamanya?" tanyaku. Dia mengangguk. Mungkin aku harus mempercayainya.

Sampai saat itu, rahasia itu tidak terbongkar. Oh iya, hari ini aku ada murid baru hasil exchangour yaitu Akako Koizumi, dari Columbia University yang ternyata sahabat Saguru. sahabat karib malah. Sekarang dia selalu menghabiskan waktunya bersama Akako tapi dia tetap sering ke rumahku hanya untuk membahas kasus. Ya, mereka ternyata juga sudah pacaran.

Ada seseorang yang memencet tombol bel dan aku langsung tahu bahwa orang itu adalah Saguru. Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku dengan malas menuju pintu dan siapa yang berdiri disana? Aku kaget dan mataku berbinar. Aku merindukannya.

"Shinichi?" tanyaku tidak percaya. Aku langsung memelukny dan dia membalas pelukanku. "Mengapa kau ada disini?" tanyaku. Dia tersenyum, "Menemani orang tuaku yang sedang anniversary disini."

"Oh, sampaikan 'happy anniversary' dariku pada Bibi Yukiko dan Paman Yusaku nanti." Ujarku senang tapi aku langsung menghilangkan senyumku. "Dimana Mouri-san?" tanyaku. Dia menggeleng, "Dia tidak ikut. dia harus bekerja."

Aku pun memeluknya lagi dan akhirnya kami pun mengobrol. Banyak topik yang kami bicarakan mulai dari kasus, Sherlock Holmes, dan masih banyak lagi. Aku sungguh merindukannya. Sial! Perasaan ini tumbuh lagi ketika bertemu dengan Shinichi.

Dengan hati-hati aku bertanya, "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Mouri-san?" tanyaku. Dia menatapku dengan mata berbinar, "Baik sampai sekarang. Aku sudah menembaknya beberapa bulan lalu dan dia menerimaku. Kami baik-baik saja." Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Tanpa sadar, hatiku teriris. Tapi kebahagiaan Shinichi adalah kebahagiaanku juga. Maka itu, aku harus merelakannya.

"Apa pekerjaanmu sekarang?" tanya Shinichi. Aku mengangkat wajah, "Aku menjadi asisten dosen di salah satu Universitas yang kebetulan dosennya adalah Nicholas, pria yang tadi kuperkenalkan padamu. Aku asistennya Nicholas.

"Aku kira kau akan menjadi ilmuwan." Ujarnya tak percaya. "Pernah ke 'Casa di Giulietta'?" tanyanya. Aku menggeleng, "Sayangnya tidak pernah. Aku malas." Jawabku sekenanya.

"Sebenarnya aku malas pergi ke Rumah Juliet jika hanya untuk berfoto dan mengirim surat cinta disana. Lagipula aku tidak ingin mengurusi kisah cintaku yang selalu berakhir dengan menyedihkan ini." Dia agak sedikit sedih karena ucapanku.

"Ke Danau Garda?"

"Tidak sempat. Tidak ada waktu."

Suara bel berbunyi dan menandakan ada tamu. "Tunggu sebentar." Aku membukakan pintu dan tampak seorang Saguru berada dengan senyum nya yang khas. Senyum manisnya.

"Mengapa kau datang?" tanyaku padanya. "Loh, bukankah jelas?" tanyanya balik. Aku baru ingat. Dia ingin membicarakan kasusnya lagi. sial, dan ada Shinichi juga disini. dia melihat ke belakangku dan melihat Shinichi. "Kau bersama Kudo?" tanyanya dan aku mengangguk ceria.

"Shiho, siapa itu?" tanyanya dan melihat Saguru. "Kau rupanya, Hakuba." Ujarnya. "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Kudo." Balasnya. Aku pun mempersilahkannya masuk. Saguru juga mengatakan bahwa dia adalah mahasiswaku dan betapa terkejutnya Shinichi saat itu. kami bertiga sempat membicarakan hal yang menarik. Aku tersenyum dan tertawa tulus karena kedua pria itu menggodaku. Sudah lama aku tidak tertawa bebas seperti ini. Sudah lama sekali.

* * *

 **Saguru POV**

Aku senang melihat Shiho tertawa lepas ketika kami bersama Kudo beberapa hari yang lalu. Dari cara gadis itu menatapnya, dia menyukai Kudo. Sekarang aku tahu siapa yang disukai Shiho. Ternyata pria itu yang membuat Shiho selalu menangis. Aku tidak terima.

"Memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Akako. Ya, sekarang itu kami berdua sedang berada di sebuah kafe yang tak jauh dari kampus. Aku tersenyum, "Ya, benar."

"Pasti Haibara-san." Tebaknya. Ada sedikit nada cemburu ketika menyebutnya. Aku mengangguk pelan. Akako memandangku dengan gusar.

"Dengar, aku tidak mau membuat hubungan kita rusak tapi kau tahu 'kan bagaimana perasaanku jika kau berdekatan dengan gadis lain," ujarnya dengan memelas, "Aku cemburu."

Aku tersenyum, "Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, Akako. Aku dan Haibara hanya sekedar teman. Lagipula dia menyukai orang lain, kok." Aku menenangkan gadisku yang cemburu ini. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, ya setidaknya begitu.

Semenjak bertemu dengan Akako, aku tidak pernah teringat Shiho sama sekali. Ternyata aku sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Akako. Ya, aku bersyukur memiliki ketampanan dan kebaikan dari diriku yang mampu membuat sahabat dekatku semenjak masa SMA ini jatuh hati kepadaku.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja," aku mengecup bibirnya pelan dan dia tersenyum. Senyum manis itu...mengingatkanku pada Shiho. Oh sial! Mengapa aku jadi teringat Shiho saat ini. Sekarang aku hanya harus mencari pengalih perhatian.

"Waktu makan siang hampir habis. Lebih baik kita ke kelas sebelum terlambat." Ujarku pada Akako dan akhirnya kembali ke kampus. Tepat waktu. Beberapa menit sesudah kami masuk ke kelas, pelajaran sudah dimulai.

Aku memperhatikan Shiho yang menjelaskan rumus-rumus biokimia di atas dan suara ponsel berdering mengacaukan pelajaran. Itu ponsel Shiho dan aku bisa mendengar jelas nada deringnya adalah "Love Story" dari Taylor Swift. Mungkin dia penggemarnya. Mengapa setiap kisah cinta gadis itu selalu berakhir dengan menyedihkan?

Mulai dari teman masa kecilnya, Kudo, dan sekarang siapa lagi?

Dia keluar sebentar untuk menjawab teleponnya. Setelah beberapa menit, dia kembali dan kembali menjelaskan soal diatas. Yang membuat kami semua di kelas tercengang adalah ketika dia kembali masuk ke kelas setelah menerima telepon. Dia senyum-senyum terus dan senyumnya bukan senyum sinis atau senyum dingin, melainkan senyum bahagia. Entah apa yang membuatnya tersenyum dan entah kenapa aku merasa cemburu.

Ketika pulang, dia tidak di jemput oleh Nick. Melainkan oleh Kudo yang membuat kepalaku makin panas. Baru ketika Shiho terkejut bahwa Kudo menjemputnya, gadis itu langsung menghambur ke pelukan Kudo. Hah! What in the world?!

Yah, setidaknya aku beruntung karena dia tidak membatalkan janjinya untuk memecahkan kasus. Aku sedang bersamanya di sebuah kafetaria.

"Aku rasa sepertinya orang ini mencurigakan. Yang ini, Taniguchi Suwa." Ucapnya padaku. Dia cantik ketika sedang serius, "Tapi belum pasti orang ini bersalah atau tidak. Saudara atau bukan, siapa yang tahu jika mungkin dia membunuh si korban." Jawabku. Dia tersenyum sekilas.

"Kau pernah ke Siena?" tanyaku, dia menggeleng. Aku terbelalak.

"Kau tidak pernah pergi ke sana? Astaga, Shiho! Sekali-sekali kau harus berkeliling di Italia sebelum kau menyesal nantinya. Ini kota menakjubkan dan kau pasti tidak mau mendengar dirimu mengucapkan 'aku menyesal tidak berkeliling di Italia sewaktu aku disana selama setahun'." Dia tidak pernah berkeliling? Dasar wanita aneh.

"Aku tidak memiliki waktu atau libur, Saguru." jawabnya singkat. Aku menggeleng, "Nanti aku akan mengajakmu ke Siena, bagaimana?" usulku. Dia terkejut. Terkejut?

"Eh. Bukan harusnya kau dan Koizumi-san yang pergi ke sana. Percayalah, aku tidak ingin menjadi obat nyamuk ketika kalian bersama." Dia menunduk dan menghela napas. Aku mengangguk sedih. "Ke Casa di Giulietta?"

Dia mengangkat wajah dengan ekspresi terkejut. Jangan bilang dia juga tidak pernah ke Casa di Giulietta?

"Kau tidak pernah pergi ke sana juga?" dan dia menggeleng.

"Waktuku sudah habis, keluarga Abrams sudah menungguku. Sampai jumpa," tutupnya. "Mau kuantar?" tanyaku, dia menoleh. "I'm so glad." Ujarnya.

Akhirnya kami pun pulang. Aku menoleh ke arahnya untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia tampak kelelahan. Mungkin sepertinya dia tidak punya waktu untuk berjalan-jalan. Dia turun dari mobil karena aku sudah sampai di rumahnya. Dia menawariku untuk mampir tapi aku menolaknya karena aku masih punya urusan di rumah. Dia tersenyum dan akhirnya masuk ke rumah. Mengapa dia selalu tersenyum akhir-akhir ini? Pasti karena Kudo. Mengapa kedekatannya dengan pria itu membuatku semakin naik darah?

Aku menancap gas dan akhirnya kembali ke apartemenku. Membayangkan kisah Romeo dan Juliet sepertinya tidak buruk tapi masalahnya apakah Juliet ku ingin menungguku di balkonnya? Aku bahkan hampir tertawa membayangkannya. Ayolah, maksudku ini Verona. Salah satu kota dengan budaya nya yang khas dan juga nuansa cinta nya. Aku pun menyibukkan diriku membaca novel Sherlock Holmes ku.

* * *

 **Shiho POV**

Aku bahkan tidak percaya? Aku tersenyum lebar ketika dia menatapku? Aku pasti sudah gila! Rachel bahkan sempat takut melihat wajahku yang tersenyum sendiri dan Alessa terus-terusan menggodaku yang terus tersenyum. Nick? Dia mengancam akan memasukkanku ke rumah sakit jiwa jika tidak berhenti tersenyum.

Apa aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya?

Aku pasti sudah gila! Sudah berapa kali aku aku menyebut kalimat tadi? Berkali-kali? Sepertinya. Dia bahkan sempat mengajakku ke Siena tapi aku menolaknya dengan halus. Aku tidak ingin menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan mereka, maka lebih baik aku tidak ikut. sebenarnya aku berencana ke Casa di Giulietta untuk berfoto-foto disana. Yang menjadi pertanyaanku adalah mengapa setiap kisah percintaanku pasti tidak berakhir dengan bahagia?

Aku pusing. Lagipula besok hari Sabtu yang artinya adalah hari libur. Aku akan menyempatkan diri ke Casa di Giulietta. Mungkin perkataan Saguru benar. Mungkin suatu hari aku akan menyesal karena tidak pernah sempat mengunjungi tempat wisata wajib disini. Baik! Sudah diputuskan bahwa besokaku akan ke Casa di Giulietta.

Keesokan harinya...

Aku sedang berada di sekitar Casa di Giulietta atau bisa dibilang, Rumah Juliet. Ya, disana banyak sekali surat-surat beraneka warna dari para jomblo yang berhadapan dengan masalah cinta. Aku tersenyum. Sebelumnya aku mampir di kedai es krim dan juga membeli beberapa biskuit untuk dimakan di perjalanan. aku juga melihat seorang pria melamar wanita nya di depan banyak orang. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana pendapat mereka tapi katanya itu sudah terlalu mainstream disini. Aku tersenyum lalu memotret bangunan Rumah Juliet ini.

Sekali lagi aku menatap penampilanku. T-shirt boat neck ketat rendah berwarna putih dan mengekspos pundakku yang mulus (juga tali bra ku yang berwarna hitam) dan bermode crop sehingga mengekspos perutku yang ramping dipadu padankan dengan jeans berwarna biru gelap ditambah dengan flat shoes krem dan tas selempang putih. Sejujurnya aku tidak suka dengan penampilanku yang tergolong cukup seksi tapi karena ini pilihan Rachel dan dia berkeras, aku tidak bisa menolak. Jika disuruh memilih, aku lebih memilih memakai T-shirt biasa dengan jeans.

Aku melihat remaja-remaja lain menempelkan surat mereka di dinding rumah ini, orang yang mengantri untuk berfoto dengan patung perunggu Juliet sambil memegang (ugh!) dada 'kanan patung tersebut, orang-orang yang berfoto di balkon tempat Juliet menunggu Romeo (sungguh romantis), beberapa orang yang membaca surat-surat yang terpampang di dinding, beberapa wanita yang sedang menulis surat sambil menangis saking emosionalnya surat itu dan ada juga yang sekedar bercerita sambil makan di beberapa restoran dekat-dekat sini.

Kata orang, kita bisa mengirimkan surat yang berisi masalah cinta kepada Juliet dan ditempel di dinding rumahnya, dan ajaibnya surat-surat itu akan dibalas beberapa hari kemudian. Jangan lupakan patung Juliet. Katanya, jika kita memegang bagian dada 'kanan patung itu, kisah cinta akan abadi (tapi tidak tragis seperti kisah Romeo dan Juliet) atau setidaknya beruntung dalam hal percintaan. Tapi ada satu yang menarik perhatianku. Empat orang wanita yang beragam usianya mengumpulkan surat-surat untuk Juliet di sebuah keranjang besar dan membawanya pergi. Aku pun mengikuti mereka diam-diam dan akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah restoran.

Aku mesuk ke restoran dan masuk lalu akhirnya menemukan keempat orang tadi. Mereka menyapaku.

"Hai, Nona. Apa yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya seorang diantaranya.

Aku tersenyum, "Hai, umm...aku Shiho, dari New York. Aku tadi melihat kalian dan aku melihat kau memasukkan surat-surat itu kedalam keranjang dan aku penasaran kenapa."

"Kenapa?" tanyanya balik. Aku mengangguk, "Ya."

"Kemarilah. Akan kutunjukkan padamu." wanita itu menuntunku menuju jendela dan bisa kulihat sekumpulan gadis-gadis muda yang berjalan sambil menangis. Sepertinya habis mengunjungi rumah Juliet.

"Mereka datang dari seluruh penjuru dunia setiap hari."

"Tidakkah itu sama saja seperti mengambil uang recehan dari sumur pengharapan?" tanyaku tidak percaya. Dia tersenyum, "Lalu bagaimana cara kami membalas surat-suratnya?" tanyanya.

Aku menatap mereka secara bergantian dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Astaga! Jadi kalian yang membalas semua suratnya?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Ya." jawabnya sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Kalian semua Juliet?" tanyaku. "Sekretarisnya," jawabnya sambil tersenyum lagi. Astaga! Ini sepertinya hari keberuntunganku. Sepertinya perkataan Saguru benar. Dia pun menuntunku menuju ketiga wanita yang sedang menulis.

"Donatella. telah menikah selama lima puluh satu tahun dengan pria yang dicintainya. Dia mengatasi masalah suami." Katanya sambil memperkenalkan wanita tua yang sedang menulis. Donatella menggantung kacamatanya di kepala, "Suami itu sama seperti minuman anggur. Mereka butuh waktu lama untuk matang." Katanya. Boleh juga teorinya.

Wanita yang tadi disebelahku menunjuk wanita lain yang menulis juga. Wanita berambut merah yang tersenyum hangat padaku, "Francesca. Dia seorang perawat. Dia berurusan dengan penyakit dan kematian."

"Dan Maria..." dia menunjuk wanita tua berambut pendek dengan kacamata yang berada di lehernya. "Mengapa kau selalu mendesah ketika menyebut namaku?"

Wanita yang berada disebelahku melanjutkan, "Dia punya dua belas orang anak, dua puluh sembilan orang cucu, dan enam belas orang cicit,"

"Dan dia menuliskan apa yang dia mau."

"Dan kau?" aku sendiri bertanya. Francesca menjawab, "Isabella selalu membalas surat yang tak sanggup dibaca seperti buram, terkena air, robek dan sebagainya."

"Bukankah seseorang harus membalasnya?" jawab Isabella sekenanya.

Aku melirik jam dinding dan sudah saatnya jam makan siang. Sepertinya aku harus kembali, tapi melihat orang-orang ini membalas surat, aku menjadi ingin tinggal disini sampai sore.

"Kau mau makan siang disini, Shiho?" tanya Isabella. Rasanya aku ingin tinggal tapi mungkin aku harus pulang. Keluarga Abrams sudah menunggu dirumah.

"Aku ingin sekali, Isabella. Tapi maafkan aku, aku harus pergi. Keluargaku sudah menunggu dirumah." Aku merasa tidak enak.

"Inilah masalah orang Amerika. Selalu terburu-buru." Goda Maria. "Tapi sepertinya kau terlihat bukan seperti orang Amerika." Ujar Francesca meneliti wajahku. Aku tersenyum.

"Aku keturunan campuran."

Mereka semua mengangguk. Kemudian sesosok wanita tua menghampiri kami sambil membawa lima piring pasta.

"Ini Ibuku." Ujar Isabella. Aku tersenyum, "Mom, ini Shiho."

"Halo. Kau mau makan siang disini, Shiho?" tanya ibu Isabella. Aku menimbang-nimbang sebentar. Mungkin tidak apa jika aku sampai sore disini. Lagipula ini hari bersenang-senangku, bukan?

"Baiklah. Aku ingin." Ujarku lalu mereka berlima mempersilahkanku duduk. Ibu Isabella membagi-bagikan pasta pada kami semua. Satu hal yang kudapat dari mereka adalah mereka sungguh-sungguh mengerti dan menghargai cinta.

"Apa pekerjaanmu, Shiho?" tanya Maria. "Aku asisten dosen di salah satu kampus disini."

"Asisten dosen di usia semuda ini?" tanya Donatella terkejut. Aku mengangguk, "Aku lulusan S2 dan akhirnya bekerja disini. Aku mengikuti sekolah khusus dan dulunya dianggap aneh karena ketika usia 12 tahun, aku mampu mengerjakan soal-soal tingkat SMP."

Mereka semua mengangguk-angguk. Kini giliran Francesca yang bertanya, "Apa kau sudah punya pasangan?" aku menggeleng. "Sayangnya tidak. Kali ini bertepuk sebelah tangan."

Francesca mengangguk tanda mengerti. Aku melihat mereka semua sekarang sedang fokus pada surat-surat itu. Aku menjadi tertarik. "Boleh aku membantu kalian membalasnya?"

Mereka berempat tersenyum ramah, "Tentu saja, Shiho. Bergabunglah." Ujarnya lalu aku pun mengambil surat-surat tersebut dan membalasnya.

Ya, mungkin menjadi pakar cinta tidak apa-apalah daripada menangisi kisah cintaku yang menyedihkan. Setelah mengurusi beberapa surat, aku mendapat satu yang ini,

 **Untuk Juliet**

 **Verona**

 **Dari Bethany**

 **New York**

 **2016**

 **Dear Juliet...**

 **Hatiku gundah. Sahabatku, Antonio, melamarku sementara aku mencintai Bruno. Usiaku juga masih muda tapi dia bersikeras untuk melamarku. Bagaimana caraku membalasnya jika aku tidak mencintainya, Juliet? Jika aku menjawab "iya", dia memang bahagia tapi aku tidak. Jika kujawab "tidak", dia pasti akan sedih dan siapa tahu saja dia mungkin bunuh diri setelah ini. Aku bingung, Juliet. Kumohon Juliet, atasilah kebingunganku. Katakanlah apa yang harus kulakukan.**

 **Love Bethany.**

Aku tersenyum pahit. Ya, terkadang cinta bisa menjadi rumit. Aku pun membalasnya.

 **Dear Bethany...**

 **Aku juga pernah merasakan itu ketika orang tuaku menjodohkanku dengan orang lain dan bukan Romeo. Aku tidak enak menentang mereka berdua karena mereka berdua orang yang kusayangi.**

 **Sahabatmu adalah orang yang kau sayangi, bukan? Dan tidak enak rasanya jika kita tidak menuruti keinginannya apalagi jika itu adalah sahabat sejati.**

 **Ikuti kata hatimu. Jika kau ingin mengatakan "tidak", maka katakan saja kata "tidak" dan jelaskan alasannya mengapa kau mengatakan kata "tidak" padanya. Jika kau ingin mengatakan kata "ya", katakan saja padanya dan jangan lupa katakan alasannya mengapa kau menjawab "ya".**

 **Jika memang kau ingin menjawab "ya", ceritakan yang sebenarnya terjadi, maksudnya katakan padanya dengan halus "aku sebenarnya menerima lamaranmu agar kau tak sedih lagi..." dan mungkin dia akan mengerti. Masih ada banyak wanita yang lebih baik di dunia ini.**

 **Ikuti saja kata hatimu dan jangan ragu untuk melangkah, Bethany. Sampaikan saja semuanya kepada sahabatmu itu. Jika kau mengikuti kata hatimu, kelak kau akan bahagia dengan cinta sejatimu suatu hari nanti.**

 **All my love,**

 **Juliet.**

Mungkin konyol menjadi pakar cinta sementara aku bukanlah tipe romantis tapi entah mengapa ketika melihat surat-surat itu, aku menjadi seromantis ini. Bahkan saja Isabella mengatakan aku boleh juga menjadi pakar cinta. Ya, setidaknya bisa menghapus kesedihanku. Sekarang aku menjadi akrab bersama anggota sekretaris Juliet juga ibu Isabella dan juga aku sudah sering tertawa dan tersenyum bahagia padahal baru sehari bertemu. Verona memang tempat tujuanku untuk berkenalan dengan cinta-cinta.

Aku pulang ketika sore hari. Aku masuk ke rumah dan mendapati keluarga Abrams sudah menyambutku ketika masuk rumah.

"Darimana saja kau sehingga pulang seterlambat ini?" tanya Nick. "Aku tebak, pasti ke Casa di Giulietta?" tebak Alessa. Aku mengangguk mantap sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Kalian pasti ingin mendengar ini! Aku bertemu sekretaris Juliet dan ternyata merekalah yang membalas surat-surat yang tertempel di dinding rumah Juliet. Aku juga sekarang menjadi anggota sekretaris Juliet."

"Sekretaris juliet? Maksudmu Juliet Capulet?" tanya Rachel tersenyum. Aku mengangguk. Rachel pun menyuruhku duduk dan aku pun duduk di dekat Rachel dan disamping 'kanan Alessa sementara Nick dan Rachel sibuk mengenggam tangan masing-masing tanda masih saling mencintai.

"Kau tahu, Shiho? Dulu aku bertemu Nick lewat Casa di Giulietta." Ujar Rachel. Aku dan Alessa terbelalak. "Benarkah?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Kalian tidak pernah menceritakan ini sebelumnya kepadaku." Renggut Alessa. Nick tersenyum penuh arti, "Semua ada waktunya, Seir."

"Ya, saat itu aku sedang menangis ketika mengirim surat untuk Juliet karena aku kehilangan orang yang kusukai. Dan beberapa hari setelahnya aku mendapat balasan. Juliet mengatakan di akhir surat 'Tidak ada yang namanya akhir yang tidak bahagia dalam cinta. Bahkan padaku sekalipun karena di alam sana, Romeo pasti menungguku dan akhirnya kami bisa bersama. Kelak, suatu hari nanti kau akan mendapatkan cinta sejatimu yang sesungguhnya'. Saat aku selesai membaca surat itu, aku pun tak sengaja menabrak Nick ketika sedang menuju rumah dengan terburu-buru karena aku harus kembali ke LA. Kami pun bertemu di LA, saling mengenal dan akhirnya berakhir bahagia seperti ini."

Aku tersenyum. Aku tidak menyesal berada di Verona.

"Tadi Saguru datang dan kami bilang kau pergi menikmati liburmu. Katanya dia meneleponmu beberapa kali seharian ini tapi kau tidak menjawab,"

Aku mengecek ponselku. Ya benar. Ada 7 panggilan tak terjawab dari Saguru dan 3 pesan. Aku mengecek pesan itu dan isinya sama semua. Aku memang memasang mode silent pada ponselku.

"Kau tidak ikut memecahkan kasus bersamanya hari ini?" tanya Rachel. Aku mengangguk. "Sepertinya begitu."

"Aku suka menjadi sekretaris Juliet dan aku tidak ingin berhenti begitu saja. Mungkin aku harus tidak memecahkan kasus lagi bersamanya."

Rachel tersenyum pengertian, "Baiklah. Kalau begitu akan kusiapkan makan malam." lalu Rachel pun menuju dapur.

"Dari mana saja kau kemarin? Aku sempat mengunjungi rumahmu tapi katanya kau pergi berlibur disuatu tempat." Gerutu Saguru karena memang aku tidak ada dirumah kemarin dari pagi sampai sore.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu dari mana saja aku kemarin." Balasku dingin. Seperti biasanya. Jam masuk kelas pun tiba dan aku harus mengajar. Di sela-sela pelajaran, aku melihat Saguru terus menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Aku pun mengalihkan perhatianku darinya dan kembali mengajar.

Aku berjalan menuju 'kantin membeli makan siang sambil menyalakan laptop. Ya, aku mendapat SMS dari Shinichi.

 **Lusa nanti aku sudah kembali ke Jepang. Kau mau 'kan mengantar kami ke bandara?**

 **Ya, aku mau kok mengantar kalian ke Bandara.**

Aku pun memikirkan Saguru. Di mana dia sekarang? Itu dia sana. Dia bersama Koizumi. Ya, benar. Mereka berpacaran, bukan?

Satu minggu ini rasanya benar-benar seru sekaligus melelahkan. Ya, surat-surat untuk Juliet makin bertambah banyak setiap harinya. Hari itu kami sedang beristirahat sejenak. Ini sudah pukul 3 siang.

"Aku lelah. Sepertinya aku harus mengistirahatkan leherku untuk sejenak." Ujar Francesca sambil menekuk lehernya ke kiri dan ke 'kanan sehingga menimbulkan bunyi setiap dia menekuknya.

Aku pun ada ide. "Mau ke rumahku?" tawarku dan semuanya menoleh ke arahku. Mereka berempat berdiskusi sebentar dan mengangguk. Aku pun tersenyum.

Kupacu mobilku sambil menyalakan lagu pop tahun 80an di mobilku. Kami bernyanyi ria didalam mobil hingga akhirnya kami sampai di rumah. Kami masuk dan kami disambut dengan hangat oleh Rachel dan Alessa yang sudah khas ketika kami memasuki rumah. Saat ini kami berada di ruang tamu sedang bercerita tentang pengalaman yang berkaitan dengan (what a lady!) cinta, wanita, dan sebagainya. Alessa juga tak segan-segan meminta pertolongan cinta dari rekan-rekanku ini. Sungguh menyenangkan bukan. Ya, kuakui...sekretaris Juliet ini sangat _friendly_ juga sungguh-sungguh menghargai cinta.

Ada suara bel ditekan. Alessa pun membukakan pintu dan mendapati Saguru dengan _cool_ nya berdiri di depan pintu dengan senyum (yang para gadis katakan) mempesona.

"Oh, Saguru. Kau rupanya. Silahkan duduk." Ujar Rachel tersenyum keibuan dan akhirnya Saguru masuk diikuti dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya dari sekretaris Juliet.

"Mau apa kau kesini." Tanyaku dengan nada seperti biasanya. Dia mengernyit, "Bukankah sudah jelas?"

Aku memutar mata, "Aku tidak bisa."

"Mengapa tidak bisa," tanyanya dan mulai mendekat ke tubuhku, "Kau lihat 'kan." Ujarku sambil menatap para Sekretaris Juliet dan Rachel serta putrinya yang sedang tersenyum pengertian sambil menatap kami dengan tatapan kalian-pasangan-yang-sangat-serasi

"Siapa itu, Shiho?" tanya Donatella pada kami. Aku menghela napas, "Nyonya nyonya, perkenalkan. Ini Saguru Hakuba, mahasiswaku juga temanku. Saguru, ini Sekretaris Juliet, mereka rekan-rekanku."

"Teman atau kekasih, Shiho?" goda Isabella. Rachel dan putrinya hanya tersenyum. Aku tersipu, "Dia sudah punya kekasih, Isabella." Ujarku.

Mereka pun kembali bercerita sementara aku dan Saguru sibuk bebricara.

"Apa maksudnya dari 'mereka rekan-rekanku'? Apa kau menjadi sekretaris Juliet?" tanya Saguru sambil menahan tawanya. Aku menjawab dengan angkuh, "Memangnya kenapa? Apa itu menjadi masalah untukmu?"

Saguru yang sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi pun akhirnya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Yang lain menatap kami dengan bingung. Aku yang kesal pun membuang muka.

"Tertawa saja terus! Tertawa saja sesukamu!" bentakku kesal sementara pria tidak waras itu masih tertawa tanpa memperdulikan ucapanku. Dia pn akhirnya bisa berhenti tertawa walau masih ada sedikit kelucuan dalam kalimatku.

"Maksudku, kau? Kau? Menjadi pakar cinta Verona? Aku tidak percaya ternyata Shiho yang dingin dan kesepian ini lebih memilih mengurusi percintaan orang lain dibanding kisah cintanya sendiri."

"Apa kau bilang? Kesepian? Jangan menganggapku gadis yang kesepian hanya karena aku tidak punya pasangan mentang-mentang kau mempunyai banyak penggemar di kampus."

Adu mulut pun dimulai dan sementara itu para sekretaris Juliet menatap kami dengan tatapan 'aah-young-love'

Saguru menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Dia pun menyeringai. "Ada apa kau tiba-tiba menyinggung penggemarku? Kau cemburu, sayangku?"

Aku pun menjadi geram. "Asal kau tahu ya, aku sama sekali TIDAK cemburu dan jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan 'Sayangku'. Buat apa aku sibuk cemburu jika aku punya orang lain yang kusuka. Maka itu, JANGAN PERNAH berharap banyak." Aku memberi penekanan pada kata 'Tidak' dan 'Jangan Pernah'

"Dari skala ketampanan 1 sampai 10, dia 15." Ujarku sambil menyombongkan. Saguru terkejut, "15? Kau harus memperkenalkannya padaku! Aku jadi penasaran siapa orang yang kau sukai itu?"

"Tentang pria yang kusukai, dia tampan dan baik. Tidak sepertimu yang narsis habis."

"Yang kau maksud pasti Kudo. Iya 'kan?" tanya Saguru dengan nada tenang. Bagaimana dia tahu. "Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanyaku curiga.

"Dari caramu menatapnya, kau pasti sangatlah mencintainya."

Aku sedikit tersentuh. Apa aku begitu terbaca?

"Sudahlah, Shiho. Aku lelah beradu mulut denganmu." Saguru menyerah. Aku tersenyum, "Ya, sepertinya aku juga sama."

"Ehm..ehm...there's a romantic couple in this room. Let's get them a privation." goda Maria lalu yang lainnya meninggalkan kami sendiri di ruang tamu sementara Alessa kembali ke balkon rumah sambil mendengar musik. Pada saat Rachel membuatkan kami roti bakar keju leleh, kami sibuk mengurusi surat-surat untuk Juliet dibantu oleh Alessa sementara Saguru hanya memperhatikanku.

* * *

 **Rachel POV**

Aku sungguh senang dengan kehadiran sekretaris Juliet dan bisa berbincang dengan mereka. Kami pun bercerita tentang wanita, cinta dan sebagainya. Mereka juga pribadi yang ramah dan baik serta menyenangkan. Aku tak habis pikir pantas saja Shiho bahagia karena dikeliligi orang-orang yang menyenangkan selama disini.

"Aku bertemu Nick lewat Casa di Giulietta."

Donatella, Maria, Francesca dan Isabella terbelalak. "Kau harus menceritakannya pada kami, dear." Ujar Donatella semangat.

Aku pun menceritakan kisah cintaku dan mereka menanggapinya dengan positif. Maria tersenyum pengertian kepadaku. "Mungkin saja Francesca yang menjawabnya."

Francesca menanggapi, "Aku yang membalasnya. Surat itu ada tahun 2005 yang alamatnya di Los Angeles, bukan?"

Aku terkejut. Francesca masih mengingat semuanya. Dia pun mengambil sebuah kertas dari dalam tasnya dan itu adalah surat ku.

"Isi surat ini sangat menyentuh dan penuh dengan kata-kata puitis. Aku tersentuh dan memutuskan untuk menyimpannya."

Aku tersenyum. Kami pun langsung kembali bercerita dan akhirnya suara bel berbunyi. Kusuruh Alessa membukakan pintu dan ternyata itu Saguru.

Oh, Saguru. Kau rupanya. Silahkan duduk." Ujarku sambil tersenyum keibuan. Ya, dia anak yang baik dan setidaknya cocok untuk menjadi pendamping Shiho.

Ya, nada dingin Shiho kembali ketika dia bertanya pada Saguru dan Saguru merespon dengan tatapan bertanya. Ya, setidaknya Shiho tidak sedingin dan seangkuh diriku dulu, aku pasti akan menyuruhnya menikahi Saguru. Kami pun melanjutkan cerita dan berhenti ketika Shiho dan Saguru beradu mulut. Aku hanya tersenyum penuh pengertian sementara Alessa menatap mereka dengan tatapan 'ada-yang-lagi-fall-in-love-rupanya'. Sekretaris Juliet menatap mereka dengan tatapan 'aah-young-love'.

"Jika seandainya Saguru tidak berpacaran dengan orang lain, akan kujodohkan dia bersama Shiho. Kalian tahukan. Lihat saja bagaimana cara pemuda itu menatap Shiho." Ujarku sementara kedua sejoli itu masih betah beradu mulut dan dibalas dengan godaan Saguru di ruang tamu.

Yeah, young love.

Sekretaris Juliet menatap cara Saguru memandang Shiho dan akhirnya berpaling kepadaku, "Kau benar, Rachel," Ujar Francesca. "Aku rasa pria blasteran itu memang jatuh cinta pada Shiho. Mereka serasi dan juga memiliki banyak persamaan."

Ya, benar. Mereka serasi. Nick pasti ingin mendengar ini.

* * *

 **Shiho POV**

Ini sudah tanggal 14 Februari dan banyak sekali surat yang harus dibalas. Bahkan dua kali lipat lebih banyak dari sebelumnya karena ini adalah special day.

Sudah 3 bulan berlalu dan ini sudah saatnya mahasiswa ku lulus. Tentunya kami para guru dan asdos diundang untuk menghadiri pesta prom. Oh iya, aku masih menjadi sekretaris Juliet dan untung saja si pria tidak waras itu tidak membeberkan rahasia tentang diriku yang menjadi sekretaris Juliet.

Sedingin dan seketusnya wanita seperti diriku, aku juga tetap seorang wanita yang menginginkan cinta hadir dalam setiap kehidupan. Kembali ke topik sebelumnya. Nick juga akan hadir dalam pesta itu dan tentunya bersama Rachel. Ya, dia sangat enak karena dia mempunyai pasangan sedangkan aku? Aku tidak punya.

Mengapa hanya tersisa aku sendiri yang tidak mempunyai pasangan. Shinichi sudah memiliki Ran-san, Saguru sudah memiliki Koizumi, Nicholas sudah memiliki Rachel, Alessa sudah memiliki Alexander, Professor sudah memiliki Fusae-baa san, Mitsuhiko sudah memiliki Ayumi, Heiji sudah memiliki Toyama, bahkan si Kaito KID juga sudah memiliki Nakamori. Mengapa sisa aku yang masih sendiri dan semua kisah cintaku berakhir dengan menyedihkan? Sepertinya aku harus berkonsultasi pada rekan-rekanku di Tratoria Lettere a Giulietta.

"Pakai ini. Kau terlihat cantik memakainya." Ujar Rachel lalu memakaikan sebuah kalung perak berbandul hati yang terbelah miliknya. Ya, aku terlihat cantik dan juga dandananku yang natural. Aku memakai gaun satin tanpa lengan biru tua dengan pita di pinggang sisi kiri. Sederhana tetapi manis.

Pesta dimulai dan aku menjadi pembawa acaranya. Mahasiswaku saja tercengang mendengar nada hangatku ketika menyapa mereka semua, bukannya dengan nada dingin dan kalem yang biasa kugunakan. Pokerface ku juga sudah tidak kupasang. Santai saja, Sherry.

"Mari memeriahkan acara terakhir dengan dansa. Sia-sia saja bukan jika kalian telah bersusah payah mengajak pasangan untuk prom ini dan hasilnya tidak ada apa-apa?" yang lain mengangguk semangat diikuti sahutan positif dari banyak orang. "Baiklah. Mari kita mulai..."

"MUSIK!"

Musik menyala dan memutarkan lagu We Are Never Ever Ever Getting Back Together dari Taylor Swift. Semuanya bergoyang sementara aku menggoyangkan badanku dengan riang tanpa pasangan. Siapa peduli jika aku tidak punya pasangan?

Lagi ini adalah salah satu favoritku setelah lagu yang berjudul Love Story dengan penyanyi yang sama, Taylor Swift. Ya, dia penyanyi yang hebat!

Lagu terakhir pun akan diputar sebagai penutup acara tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Sebelum itu, untuk memperingati hari Valentine terakhir kita semua disini dan juga sebagai perwujudan dari kota Verona dimana Romeo bertemu Juliet, dimana semua cinta bertumbuh, dimana semua kisah cinta semua kita yang spesial berasal dan juga kota ini yang dipenuhi aura dan nuansa cinta sejati,"

Aku menatap semua yang ada disini. Ada banyak wanita yang terisak

"Maka dari itu, sebagai perwujudan dari itu semua... kami akan memutar lagu Love Story dari Taylor Swift yang mengisahkan tentang Romeo dan Juliet. Berbahagialah bersama Romeo dan Juliet kalian di hari penuh cinta ini. Terima kasih."

Semuanya bertepuk tangan. Musik diputar dan sisa aku sendiri yang tidak berdansa dengan tempo pelan. Aku duduk menyendiri di sebuah bangku dan lebih memilih begini. Ya, melihat pasangan yang berdansa membuatku semakin sedih dan ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sini. Toh setelah dansa ini, semuanya akan pulang tepat tengah malam. Kulirik jam tanganku dan ini sudah hampir tengah malam. mataku menangkap sosok Saguru yang sedang mencium bibir Koizumi. Aku terkejut melihatnya dan akhirnya, air mataku mengancam jatuh. Aku pun berlari menuju parkiran mobil tanpa memperdulikan orang lain. Entah mengapa aku sangat sedih dan marah. Aku pun sampai di rumah dan Rachel sempat bertanya mengapa aku pulang lebih awal tapi aku hanya langsung membalasnya dengan senyuman. Di kamar, aku menangisi kejadian tadi, menangisi kematian keluargaku, menangisi Shinichi dan akhirnya menangisi nasibku.

Apakah aku memang ditakdirkan untuk sendirian?

Pertanyaan itu terus terngiang di kepalaku. Apakah benar tuhan telah menakdirkanku untuk menjadi sendirian? Aku tidak tahu. Aku juga tak habis pikir mengapa aku harus marah dan sedih ketika melihat Saguru menciumi pacarnya. Itu 'kan sama sekali bukan urusanku tapi mengapa justru aku yang pusing?

Oh dear, apakah aku telah jatuh cinta padanya?

Sepertinya begitu.

Kami sedang berada di Tratoria Lettere a Giulietta, tempat yang biasanya untuk membalas surat-surat Juliet juga restoran yang sangat enak. Ibu Isabella memang pandai dalam hal memasak dan mengelola restoran ini. Tiba-tiba seorang wanita berusia sekitar 20an menghampiri kami dan menyapa kami semua.

"Aku tadi mengikuti kalian. Kalian sekretaris Juliet, bukan?"

"Ya." jawab Isabella. "Apakah ada salah satu dari kalian yang menulis surat ini?" tanyanya dan kami pun melihat surat wanita itu. Yang tertulis di surat itu hanyalah isinya, tidak tercantum nama pengirimnya. Mungkin itu surat duplikatnya. Tunggu dulu, bukankah ini surat yang pernah kubalas tempo hari. Surat dari seseorang bernama Bethany.

"Aku yang membalas surat ini. Kau Bethany dari New York?" tanyaku sambil melihat surat itu. Dia terkejut. "Ya, aku Bethany. Bethany Simpson dari New York. Kau membuatku terinspirasi ketika membaca surat balasan darimu."

"Apa kau sudah menjawab pertanyaan Antonio?" tanyaku karena aku masih menghapal isi balasan surat itu. Dia mengangguk dengan semangat, "Dia mengerti dan dia sudah menikah empat bulan yang lalu bersama wanita yang dianggapnya cinta sejatinya."

"Jadi...apa kau menikah dengan Bruno?" tanyaku pelan. Dia mengangguk dengan semangat, "Kami berbulan madu disini dan tak kusangka aku bertemu dengan perantara cinta sejatiku. Aku sangat senang bertemu denganmu." Ujarnya lalu memelukku hangat. Sekretaris Juliet yang lain menatapku sambil tersenyum pengertian.

"Terima kasih. Aku tidak akan seperti ini sekarang jika kau tidak membalas surat itu." Bethany kini bersimbah air mata saking terharunya. Isabella dan Donatella menangis terharu.

"Ya, sama-sama." Balasku sambil tersenyum tulus.

Aku tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana cinta sejati yang sebenarnya itu...

Bethany pun mengajak kami berlima mengobrol dan banyak sekali topik menarik hingga sore datang dan Bruno sudah setia menunggunya di sampingnya. Aku tersenyum penuh arti pada Bethany. Untuk perpisahan, Bethany memeluk kami semua dan aku yang terakhir dipeluknya.

"Terima kasih telah memberiku kekuatan dengan nasihat 'Jika kau mengikuti kata hatimu, kelak kau akan bahagia dengan cinta sejatimu suatu hari nanti'. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak. Aku harap kau bertemu dengan cinta sejatimu, dear."

Tak sadar air mataku jatuh. Aku tersenyum penuh arti. Terima kasih telah mendoakanku, Bethany. "Sama-sama, Beth. Berbahagialah." Lalu aku pun melepas pelukanku.

Bethany pergi. Ya, aku akan mendapatkan cinta sejatiku suatu hari nanti.

* * *

 **Saguru POV**

Barusan setelah aku mencium Akako, aku melihat Shiho berlari keluar dengan terburu-buru. Ada apa dengannya? Aku pun kembali berdansa bersama Akako. Bukannya tidak peduli sih tapi sebenarnya aku ingin mengajaknya berdansa dan masalahnya bagaimana caranya jika pacarku terus melengket kepadaku. Maksudku berdansa bukan sebagai pasangan, tapi hanya sebagai teman. Ya, malam ini Shiho terlihat cantik dengan gaun biru nya dan juga tanpa ekspresi dinginnya. Sial! Dia sangat cantik! Setelah pesta, aku pun pulang karena kelelahan.

Keesokan harinya adalah hari kelulusanku. Yes, akhirnya!

Aku sekarang bekerja menjadi detektif dan tentu nya, Shiho selalu membantuku walau dalam waktu sempit karena membalas surat-surat Juliet. Aku heran apakah dia masih betah menjadi pakar cinta. Aku heran dimana dia. Segera kulaju mobilku menuju tempat dimana dia biasa membalas surat-surat itu semua, dimana lagi jika bukan Tratoria Lettere a Giulietta. Aku masuk ke restoran terkenal ini dan mendapati para sekretaris Juliet menangis. Terutama Shiho. Dia dipeluk oleh seorang wanita dan Shiho menangis. Tak pernah kulihat Shiho menangis seperti itu. wanita itu pun akhirnya pergi dengan bekas air mata di wajahnya dan pergi bersama suaminya. Aku pun mengurungkan niat untuk menghampiri Shiho dan akhirnya duduk mengawasinya tanpa diketahui oleh para sekretaris juliet. Kebetulan juga aku lagi lapar.

Gadis itu tampak sangat serius membalas surat-surat itu dan akhirnya ia tersenyum entah karena apa. Dia pun merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponselnya dan meneleponku. Aku menjawabnya sambil tersenyum.

 _"_ _Kau sudah menungguku di 'kantormu?"_

"Aku sudah menunggu. Cepatlah datang!"

 _"_ _Maaf, Saguru. Masih banyak surat yang harus kubalas. Mungkin lain kali."_ dia memain-mainkan pena nya di tangannya.

"Aku tahu kau sibuk membalas surat itu dan jangan mainkan pena hitam itu di tanganmu. Bisa-bisa nanti jatuh!"

Dia terkejut dan mencari-cari diriku.

"Kau terkejut, eh?"

 _"_ _Sial! Kau membuntutiku, ya?"_

"Aku tidak membuntutimu, hanya mengawasimu dari sini."

Dia celingukan lagi. Lucu melihatnya bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Dia memutus sambungannya dan akhirnya kembali ke kegiatannya. Aku meneleponnya lagi dan dia mengangkatnya.

 _"_ _Ada apa lagi sih!"_ kudengar nada ketusnya.

"Mengapa kau galak sekali. Kenapa kau menutup teleponnya?"

 _"_ _Jika itu yang ingin kau tanyakan, kau hanya akan membuang waktuku."_

"Baik. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa batalkan saja janji memecahkan kasus itu. lagipula aku juga sudah punya partner di 'kantor tapi aku akan tetap mengawasimu dari sini. Habiskan pizza mu. Nanti dingin!"

Dia menatap pizza nya yang masih tersisa dua potong ukuran besar.

 _"_ _Sudahlah."_

Dia mencariku lagi dan akhirnya melihatku. Aku menyeringai ke arahnya dan dia menampilkan ekspresi jengkel.

"Sampai jumpa, sayang!" lalu aku menutup teleponku. Dia makin kesal dan akhirnya kembali membalas surat tadi. Aku menunggunya selama 2 jam dan akhirnya aku menghampirinya dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Masih betah menjadi pakar cinta?" tanyaku. "Masih."

Para sekretaris Juliet sedang memesan makanan pada si pemilik restoran. "Mengapa kau tidak bersama pacarmu, huh?"

"Mengapa kau menanyakan itu? cemburu, eh?"

"Asal kau tahu ya, aku sama sekali TIDAK cemburu!" dia makin kesal. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Tak tahukah kau bahwa sebenarnya aku peduli padamu.

"Saguru..."

Aku menoleh, "Ya?"

"Selamat ulang tahun yang ke 21."

Aku terdiam. Dia ingat hari ulang tahunku! Dia memberiku sebuah bungkusan berwarna hijau tua dan isinya sangat berat. Apa ini?

"Buka kado itu di rumahmu." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman. Kami saling menatap sejenak dan aku bisa melihat semacam kerinduan di mata biru kehijauan itu, aqua itu. ya, kuakui matanya sangat cantik. Aku terbawa suasana. Tak sadar aku mengangkat dagunya dan menyingkirkan poni yang menutup wajahnya. Kami berdua sadar. Dia menunduk malu. Aku bisa melihat semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Bisa kita pulang sekarang?" tanya nya pelan. Aku mengangguk pelan lalu tersenyum, "Ya."

Kami pun menoleh ke 'kanan dan mendapati keempat anggota sekretaris Juliet menatap kami dengan tatapan 'aah-young-love'. Wanita tua yang menggantungkan kacamatanya di kepalanya sedang tersenyum penuh arti pada kami berdua, sementara yang satunya yang selalu Shiho panggil dengan nama Maria, tersenyum pengertian. Isabella ternganga sambil menatap kami dengan tatapan 'apa-kalian-bercanda?!-kalian-hampir-saja-berciuman!' sementara yang si rambut merah berantakan melipat tangannya di dada sambil tersenyum penuh arti pada kami.

"Biar aku mengantarmu pulang." Ujarku pada gadis itu dan dia mengangguk. Lagipula ini sudah hampir malam. Dia pun pamit pada keempat orang itu dan akhirnya pulang bersamaku.

Sepanjang perjalanan, kami enggan berbicara karena teringat kejadian di Tratoria Lettere a Giulietta. Aku sekarang sedang berada di apartemenku dan berbaring di ranjangku sambil mengingat kejadian tadi dari awal. Oh iya, tadi dia memberiku kado, bukan? Segera kusambar bungkusan kado itu lalu membukanya dan isinya adalah seri novel lengkap Sherlock Holmes limited edition langsung dari Inggris. Wow! Tak kusangka dia akan membelikanku kado semahal ini.

Terima kasih, Shiho.

* * *

 **Shiho POV**

Ya, kejadian tiga hari yang lalu memang membuatku berdebar-debar. Dia hampir menciumku. Astaga! Bukankah ini seperti aku menjadi "The Other Woman" dalam hubungan Saguru dan Koizumi. Hari ini aku akan menyempatkan diri menuju Casa di Giulietta untuk berfoto di balkon dan patungnya sekaligus membalas surat-surat Juliet seperti biasanya. Mungkin sedikit kenang-kenangan tidak apa 'kan?

Kusisir rambutku yang panjangnya sudah sepunggung lalu menuju ke sana. Aku pergi menuju patung Juliet dan disana benar-benar antri. Setelah menunggu lama akhirnya aku bisa berfoto dengan patung itu. Aku memegang dada 'kanan patung itu dan difoto oleh Isabella yang kebetulan juga ingin berfoto. Aku juga berfoto di balkon dengan pose Juliet menunggu Romeo tapi ada satu yang kurang, aku bahkan tidak memiliki Romeo. Kasihan betul diriku tapi tak apalah.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu di Tratoria Lettere a Giulietta yang saat ini sudah pukul 4 sore, aku pulang. Aku juga sudah tidak menjadi asdos di kampus jadi masih banyak waktu untuk memecahkan kasus bersama Saguru dan membalas surat Juliet. Nick menghampiriku yang sedang berada di ruang keluarga bersama Alessa sambil membawakanku sebuah undangan berwarna biru tua. Undangan pernikahan.

"Untukmu. Kau pasti tidak ingin melihatnya." Ujar Nick sedih. Aku mengerutkan alis, "Mengapa aku tidak ingin melihatnya?" tanyaku. Alessa mengangguk.

"Buka saja, Shiho." Ujar Alessa semangat. Rachel menghampiri kami.

"Apa itu undangan pernikahan?" tanya Rachel _to the point_.

Aku mengangguk. Aku pun membuka undangan itu dan alangkah terkejutnya aku melihat nama Shinichi Kudo dengan Ran Mouri disana. Tak sadar air mataku jatuh dengan keras. Aku pun menaruh undangan itu dengan kasar dan berlari menuju garasi. Nick dan Rachel mengejarku tapi aku lebih cepat. Aku pun menaiki taksi dan menuju ke sebuah ke bar.

Dengan kasar kuhapus air mataku dan segera menguatkan niat untuk pergi ke sebuah bar yang aku kenal. Lagipula aku sudah berusia 23 dan sudah mencukupi usia untuk minum. Aku berhenti di depan bar dan bau alkohol langsung masuk di indera penciumanku. Aku pun memesan sherry dua botol, untuk kembali ke masa lalu dimana aku dinamai Sherry. Aku juga memesan bourbon. Biarlah alkohol yang menguasai diriku agar hatiku tenang. Pantas saja orang menyukai alkohol karena ini bisa membuat masalahmu selesai.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku disana dan sudah berapa botol yang kuminum, samar-samar aku melihat sosok Saguru menghampiriku. Mungkin hanyalah halusinasiku tapi aku tidak peduli. Rasanya aku ingin mati saja.

* * *

 **Saguru POV**

"Apa? Shiho hilang?" tanyaku kaget. Alessa mengangguk-angguk begitu juga dengan Rachel.

"Kami sudah mencarinya di tempat yang selalu dia kunjungi. Dia bahkan tidak ada di Casa di Giulietta ataupun Tratoria Lettere a Giulietta. Kami bahkan mengunjungi rumah para sekretaris Juliet yang lain dan tidak menemukan Shiho disana." Ujar Alessa sambil terisak.

"Kumohon cari dia, Saguru. Siapa tahu dia diculik oleh orang jahat." Pinta Alessa sambil terisak. Bagi gadis yang sekarang berusia 19 tahun itu, Shiho sudah seperti kakaknya sendiri. "Aku akan mencarinya." Ujarku.

"Kami ikut bersamamu." Ujar Rachel dan aku pun membiarkan keluarga Abrams mengikuti mobilku. Kami sudah mencari-carinya dan ternyata dia ada di sebuah bar. Rachel juga sudah menceritakan alasan mengapa Shiho kabur dan sekarang aku tahu alasannya.

Si Kudo brengsek itu ternyata menyakiti hati Shiho. Sial kau, Kudo. Nanti akan kuhajar kau jika bertemu denganmu. Tidakkah dia tahu bahwa Shiho sangat mencintainya. Apa saking perihnya penderitaan dan sakit hatimu kau memilih bunuh diri dengan alkohol, Shiho? Aku pun memasuki bar itu dan mendapati Shiho sudah mabuk berat. Wajar saja karena melihat lima botol kosong di meja nya, dia sudah pasti berniat bunuh diri. Aku menghampirinya dan dia terus-terusan meracau saking telernya.

"Apa itu kau, Saguru?" tanyanya pelan sambil menyeringai dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Shiho?" tanyaku. Nick dan Rachel hanya pasrah melihatnya. Alessa malah mengerutkan hidungnya karena tidak suka dengan bau alkohol yang menguar disini.

"Pantas saja orang menyukai alkohol. Ini bisa membuatmu menyelesaikan masalah." Aku menatapnya dengan pasrah. "Itu hanya membuatmu semakin lari dari masalah." Aku mencoba menggendongnya.

"Jangan sok peduli padaku! Sudah cukup satu detektif yang membuatku sakit hati. Sudah cukup Shinichi membuatku melihat dia menikah dengan Mouri-san,"

Dia menepis tanganku dengan lemah.

"Aku tidak ingin detektif lain mencoba menyakiti hatiku dengan menikah bersama orang lain dan kau lah detektif yang kedua itu, maka jangan sok peduli padaku jika pada akhirnya kau membuatku menderita dan kesepian karena kau telah bersama orang lain."

Aku terdiam dan berusaha mencerna kata-katanya. Apa itu arti lain dari 'Aku mencintaimu. Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku'. Shiho menyukaiku?

Aku pun mencoba untuk memapahnya. Keadaannya sungguh mengenaskan. Rambutnya acak-acakan, matanya sembab, 'kancing kemejanya terbuka satu sehingga menampilkan garis belahan dadanya, dan roknya sangat kotor.

"Sudahlah, Shiho. Minum alkohol hanya membuatmu semakin menderita."

Kami pun memapahnya menuju luar bar dan akhirnya dia ikut bersama keluarga Abrams. Ini baru pertama kalinya aku memasuki kamar Shiho. Kamarnya dipenuhi dengan barang-barang antik terutama gramofon dan piringan hitam yang sudah ada disana. aku menjaganya semalaman, dia terlihat kacau. Dia terus mengingau dan menyebutkan nama Kudo. Sampai kapan kau ingin mencintainya, Shiho?

Aku pun tertidur sambil memegangi tangannya.

Keesokan harinya...

Aku terbangun dan mendapati Shiho mencoba melepas genggamanku. Aku pun tersenyum ke arahnya. "Kau sudah bangun?"

Dia tersenyum, "Menurutmu apa, baka tantei?"

Aku sungguh merindukan ejekannya itu. Tadi malam dia mengatakan bahwa dia menyukaiku, aku sangat senang sekali.

* * *

 **Shiho POV**

Malam itu, aku sedang berada di balkon belakang rumahku. Jujur saja! Pemandangan di balkon belakang rumah ini lebih spektakuler dari yang di depan. Itulah mengapa aku lebih suka menghabiskan waktu disini daripada di balkon depan.

Tiba-tiba saja, semua listrik mati dan disini gelap. Disini hanya ada cahaya bulan yang menerangi. Pasti pemadaman listrik. Aku pun menatap bulan yang berwarna keperakan. Sangat indah. Sebuah suara mengagetkanku dan itu adalah...

"Saguru?" aku tidak percaya Saguru memanjat dinding untuk mencapai balkonku. Aku pun membantunya naik ke atas.

"Untuk apa kau memanjat balkonku?" tanyaku. Dia merapikan pakaiannya dan menatapku. "Aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Dengan sebab?"

"Begini. Aku ingin berterima kasih atas hadiah seri novel Sherlock Holmes yang kau berikan ketika hari ulang tahunku." Aku tersenyum geli melihat tingkahnya.

"Kau hanya ingin mengatakan itu? Mengapa tidak besok saja?" aku bahkan tidak percaya dia bersusah-susah memanjat balkonku hanya untuk mengatakan itu.

"Oh iya, pada saat kau mabuk...kau meracau dan mengataka tentang Kudo. Apa kau benar-benar mencintai Kudo?" tanyanya. Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Mungkin," jawabku pelan dan sedih. Mungkin aku harus berhenti mencintai Shinichi.

Aku pun menatap Saguru yang diterangi cahaya bulan. Astaga! Dia sangat tampan jika diterangi cahay bulan seperti ini. Sepertinya aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya. Kami pun saling menatap selama beberapa detik hingga dia mengangkat daguku, menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi wajahku. Tinggal tersisa beberapa senti jarak diantara tubuh kami. Dia mengusap bibirku dengan jarinya dan akhirnya dia memiringkan wajahnya sementara aku mulai memejamkan mataku. Jantungku berpacu kencang saat ini dan aku merasakan bibirnya menyentuh bibirku. Kami berciuman. Dengan rekfleks, dia mendorong kepalaku ke depan hingga tak ada jarak lagi. aku mengalungkan lenganku di lehernya dan dia melumat bibirku.

Tiba-tiba saja listrik menyala dan semua lampu-lampu hidup kembali. Ciuman yang berlangsung lama itu pun akhirnya dihentikan. Aku dan Saguru melepaskan diri. Kami saling menatap. Tatapan kami masing-masing sulit diartikan.

"M-maafkan aku, aku terbawa suasana." Dia meminta maaf. Aku pun menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahku yang sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus. Dia menganggaruk tengkuknya tanda salah tingah sementara aku menyelipkan anak rambut ke belakang telingaku tanda salah tingkah juga.

Kami menoleh ke 'kanan dan keluarga Abrams menatap kami dengan penuh keterkejutan. Mereka pasti melihatku berciuman. What in the world! Adegan tadi seolah aku dan Saguru menjadi Romeo dan Juliet yang sedang berciuman di balkon Casa di Giulietta. Nick menganga lebar sambil terbelalak sementara Rachel menutup mulutnya dengan tangan sambil terbelalak juga. Alessa? Dia tersenyum penuh arti sambil menatap kami dengan tatapan 'ada-yang-lagi-jatuh-cinta-rupanya'

"A-aku harus pulang. Sampai jumpa." Ujarnya terbata-bata lalu turun dari balkon. Ternyata dia memanjat ke balkonku dengan memakai tali. Keluarga Abrams masih diam di tempat dengan pose masing-masing.

"Aku bisa jelaskan." Ujarku facepalm lalu mereka mengekor ke ruang keluarga. Aku pun menjelaskan tentang kejadian tadi.

"Kalian sungguh romantis. Jujur saja! Kalian seolah-olah Romeo dan Juliet yang berciuman di balkon. Adegan balkon itu sangat romantis!" pekik Alessa.

"Sepertinya kau sudah punya pengganti Kudo, eh?" tanya Nick. "Saguru sudah mempunyai kekasih." Ujarku sedih. Biarlah ini semua berakhir. Biarkan saja.

Aku sedang berada di tempat biasa untuk membalas surat. Saguru menghampiriku yang saat itu sedang berada di depan Casa di Giulietta yang dekat dari Tratoria Lettere a Giulietta. Aku mengajaknya duduk di salah satu bangku yang paling sepi dan jauh dari keramaian.

"Shiho, soal ciuman yang kemarin, aku–"

"Tak usah dipikirkan. Aku juga terbawa suasana saat itu," selaku, "Lupakan saja hal yang terjadi kemarin. Lupakanlah seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa."

Aku menatap ulang undangan biru tua itu. Akan kuputuskan untuk pergi ke Jepang secepatnya dan membantu calon pengantin. Aku menangis dalam hati. _Selamat menikah, Shinichi._

"Aku akan ke Jepang lusa nanti." Ujarku. "Pasti karena undangan itu, bukan?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk. Dia bangkit dari kursinya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan mencintainya?"

SKAK MAT! Pertanyaan itu pas sekali dan tepat sasaran. Sampai kapan aku akan mencintainya? Kapan aku harus berhenti mencintainya?

"Aku tidak tahu." jawabku. Dia menatapku setengah kesal.

"Tak ada gunanya kau mengharapkan cinta dari pria yang bahkan tidak mencintaimu itu. tak ada gunanya jika kau hanya bergantung pada cinta yang semu itu. Kau hanya akan menderita." ujarnya kesal. Apa maksud pertanyaanmu? Kau cemburu? Aku mulai jengkel.

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku tidak ingin berhenti mencintainya? Biarkan saja aku sakit hati begini karena setiap kisah cintaku pasti akan berakhir menyedihkan. Lagipula aku tidak berniat merebut Shinchi dari Mouri-san dan kengapa kau yang sibuk mengurusi kehidupanku?" bentakku. Aku memang tidak terima dia mencampuri urusanku. Dia menghampiriku dengan kesal.

"Tak tahukah kau bahwa sebenarnya aku peduli padamu? Aku peduli padamu! Rachel dan Nick peduli padamu! Alessa peduli padamu! Semuanya peduli padamu! Tapi hanya satu masalahnya. Kau selalu mengacuhkan orang lain. Mengacuhkan semua orang yang peduli padamu!"

"Sudahlah! Jangan mencampuri urusanku lagi. Kembalilah ke kehidupanku! Kembalilah ke pekerjaanmu! Kembalilah ke pacarmu! Aku tidak ingin siapapun mencampuri urusanku." Bentakku lagi.

"Kau tahu, Saguru? Aku menyukaimu!"

Dia terdiam sejenak. Menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku menyukaimu tapi kau terlalu buta untuk tidak menyadarinya. Pergilah sekarang! Jangan sampai Koizumi melihatmu bersamaku! Pergilah!" pintaku. Dia memelukku yang sekarang bersimbah air mata. Biarlah waktu berhenti untuk beberapa saat.

Aku membalas surat-surat Juliet yang jumlahnya agak lebih banyak dari biasanya. Saat itu kami sedang istirahat sejenak sambil memakan risotto. Ya, aku suka makanan itu.

"Teman-teman, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu kepada kalian."

Mereka menoleh.

"Ada apa, dear?" tanya Donatella. Aku pun memberanikan diri untuk berbicara.

"Mengapa setiap kisah percintaanku selalu berakhir dengan menyedihkan. Pasti selalu bertepuk sebelah tangan. Mengapa?"

Tak sadar, air mataku jatuh. Keempat orang itu menenangkanku. "Jangan menangis, dear. Kami juga pernah merasakannya." Bujuk Maria dengan nada rendah yang membuat hatiku sedikit tenang.

Aku menatap keempat orang itu. Mereka tersenyum sedih.

"Tidak ada yang namanya sad ending dalam cinta. Semua pasti ada waktunya bertemu cinta sejatimu. Bukan kita yang jatuh bangun mengejar cinta, melainkan cinta lah yang akan mengejar kita. Semua itu sudah ditakdirkan dan suatu hari nanti dan kelak kau akan menemukan cinta sejatimu." Isabella menenangkanku. Ini merupakan bidangnya selain mengurusi surat yang tak bisa dibaca. Dia juga bisa menyelesaikan masalah perselisihan, dan sakit hati.

Aku tersenyum dan mereka memelukku.

"Aku akan ke Jepang lusa nanti. Aku akan mengabari kalian. Aku akan kembali beberapa hari setelahnya." Ujarku pada mereka. Mereka tersenyum. Aku melepaskan pelukanku.

Ya, lusa kemudian aku berangkat ke Jepang dan membantu bibi Yukiko dan paman Yusaku juga Professor. Mereka bertiga mengenalku dengan baik. Aku membuatkan kue pengantin mereka sendiri, menjadi pembawa lagu pernikahan seperti Mars Pernikahan, dan lagu lainnya. Yukiko dan para wanita lain seperti Sonoko dan bibi Fusae menawarkan diri untuk membantuku tapi aku menolak.

Membuat kue pengantin yang berhiaskan buah-buahan dan kacang-kacangan memiliki makna tersendiri yaitu sebagai lambang kesuburan agar calon pengantin mendapatkan banyak keturunan. Ada makna lain juga dibalik itu yaitu merupakan bukti keikhlasan melepas cinta pertama. Aku dengan hati yang ikhlas merelakan Shinichi pada Mouri-san.

Saat ini, kue itu sudah jadi. Kue itu benar-benar sempurna. Ya, masakan buatanku pasti sempurna, bukan? Hahaha! Aku mulai menyombong rupanya. Saat ini juga aku sedang berada di ruang keluarga rumah Shinichi yang dipenuhi para wanita seperti Mouri-san, Suzuki, Toyama, bibi Yukiko, bibi Fusae, bibi Eri, dan lain-lain. Shinichi datang dan menghampiriku lalu duduk disampingku.

"Sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk. Aku memikirkan Saguru. Bagaimana keadaan pemuda itu sekarang?

"Apa yang kau lakukan selain bekerja di kota Verona? Kau sudah mengunjugi Siena?" tanya nya. Aku mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Pemandangan kota Siena benar-benar bagus. Danau Garda juga sudah pernah ku kunjungi. Betapa enaknya hidup di Italia khususnya di Verona." Semua wanita menoleh ke arahku yang sedang bercerita dalam suara besar

"Casa di Giulietta? Maksudku Rumah Juliet?"

"Aku tahu kok bahasa italianya." Ujarku. "Baik. kembali ke topik! Kau sudah ke Casa di Giulietta?" tanyanya.

"Selalu." Dia terbelalak mendengar jawaban. "Apa yang kau lakukan di Casa di Giulietta sehingga setiap hari kau pergi ke sana? Aku kira kau sudah puas melihat-lihat surat-surat untuk Juliet, patung Juliet dan balkonnya?"

"Aku memang sudah menelusuri Casa di Giulietta dan bahkan aku sudah menghapal bangunan itu." Aku pun meliriknya. "Tapi jangan tertawa mendengar ini! Aku tidak ingin mengatakan jawabannya jika pada akhirnya kau tertawa." Aku memberinya peringatan dahulu.

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kau jelaskan di Rumah Juliet, Shiho-chan?" tanya bibi Fusae. Aku tersenyum lalu beralih ke Shinichi.

"Aku menjadi Sekretaris Juliet di Casa di Giulietta. Kau tahu Sekretaris Juliet?"

Dia menggeleng. Aku pun menarik napas dan akhirnya membuangnya lewat mulut. "Ketika kau berada di Casa di Giulietta, kau melihat banyak surat yang berisikan permasalahan cinta di tempel di dinding Casa di Giulietta, 'kan? Surat-surat itu ditempel oleh perempuan yang memiliki masalah dengan cinta dan ajaib nya, surat-surat itu akan di alamatkan kembali atas nama Juliet. Nah, Juliet Capulet atau sekretaris Juliet adalah orang yang membalas surat itu."

Semua yang ada di ruangan menatapku tak percaya. Wajar saja mengingat aku gadis yang cenderung dingin dan tertutup juga lebih mementingkan fakta ilmiah bisa menjadi pakar cinta handal.

"Menjadi pakar cinta sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupku setelah berkenalan dengan sekretaris Juliet lainnya. Mengalami masalah cinta? Hubungi aku. Jika kalian berada di Italia, tinggal tempel surat yang berisikan masalah cinta itu di dinding Rumah Juliet dan tunggu balasannya setelah beberapa hari kemudian,"

"Jika ingin bertemu secara langsung, kalian tinggal pergi ke sebuah restoran bernama Tratoria Lettere a Giulietta yang berada dekat Casa di Giulietta karena disanalah para sekretaris Juliet berkumpul."

"Memangnya siapa yang menertawakanmu ketika kau menjadi Juliet Capulet, Shiho-san?" tanya Ran. Aku pun tersenyum. Senyum yang jarang sekali tampil di depan mereka.

"Saguru.." jawabku. "Apa kau bercanda?! Dia menertawakanmu?" pekik Shinichi. Aku mengangguk. "Mungkin kau akan terkejut mendengar ini tapi..."

Semuanya menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang akan keluar dari bibirku.

"Aku mencintai Saguru..."

"Dan dia pernah menciumku di balkon belakang rumahku di Verona." Tambahku. Semuanya makin terkejut. "Ceritakan pada kami, Shiho!"

Aku pun menceritakan malam ketika aku di balkon, pemadaman listrik itu, dan bagaimana akhirnya aku dicium. Bahkan mereka semua berkomentar dan memekik. Aku merindukan pria itu...

Di hari pernikahan tiba. Semuanya bersiap-siap di posisi. Kesan pertama yang kudapat adalah keramaian dan tamu yang satu persatu mulai datang. Saat itu Shinichi menghampiriku di bagian orkestra. Aku menatapnya dengan terpana.

"Aku tampan, bukan?" ujarnya percaya diri. Dia mengingatkanku kepada...ah sudahlah! Aku pun mengulurkan tanganku untuk memperbaiki dasinya. "Kau mengingatkanku padanya." Ujarku sedih. Dia tersenyum lalu mengacak rambutku. Aku pun kesal.

"Kau merusak tatanan rambutku!" aku merenggut dan menyingkirkan tangannya dari kepalaku. "Tatatan rambut secantik ini hanya ada satu tahun sekali." Tambahku.

Dia menatapku. Penampilanku hari ini memang sangat...berbeda. Rambutku yang panjang digulung dan disanggul ke atas dengan rapi. Beberapa helai anak rambut sengaja tidak di sanggul membuatku kelihatan sangat cantik ditambah dengan riasanku yang natural. Aku memakai gaun V-neck panjang berdada rendah dan berwarna putih. Sangat feminin dan cantik.

"Kau sangat cantik hari ini." Pujinya. Aku tersenyum sedih dan dia memelukku. "Sebuah pelukan hangat tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

Aku mengangguk dan akhirnya melepaskan diri lalu melipat tangan diatas dada sambil tersenyum. "Pengantinmu menunggumu. Pergi sana!" usirku.

Dia tersenyum. "Baik, ibu. Aku akan pergi." Balasnya dan aku tertawa.

Aku pun mengetes pianoku. Ya, tempat musik berada di samping 'kanan altar. Kali ini aku tidak bersama orkestra dan memutuskan menjadi pianis di pernikahan ini. Aku menikmatinya. Shinichi sudah berada di posisinya di altar. Mouri berjalan pelan sementara aku memainkan mars pernikahan dengan pelan. Mereka berdua mengucapkan sumpah dan akhirnya berciuman. Jangan lupa juga adegan romantis pertukaran cincin mereka tadi. Kulihat para tamu-tamu yang datang dengan berbagai macam style dan aku mendapat satu pria berambut pirang duduk menatapku dari kursi tamu dan itu adalah...

"Saguru?" batinku tidak percaya melihatnya ada disini. Dia diundang? Aku pun mengalihkan tatapanku guna menghindari tatapannya.

Aku mengetuk-ngetuk kepala mikrofon dan bersuara. Mikrofon ini menyala. Yukiko yang mengerti keadaan ini pun akhirnya mendenting-dentingkan gelas tanda minta perhatian. Semua orang menjadi diam dan bersiap mendengarkan.

"Sebagai bentuk penyatuan cinta kedua mempelai, saya disini akan membawakan sebuah lagu berjudul Love Story dari penyanyi Taylor Swift,"

"Dimana Verona menjadi tempat pertama kali Romeo bertemu Juliet, yang menceritakan kisah cinta antara Romeo dan Juliet, dan dimana sebuah kisah cinta abadi berasal."

Aku pun memainkan piano. Aku memainkan lagu Love Story dari Taylor Swift dengan tempo pelan dan hanya berbekalkan piano untuk musiknya.

 ** _We were both young, when I first saw you._**

 ** _I close my eyes and the flashback starts-_**

 ** _I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air_**

 ** _I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns._**

 ** _I see you make your way through the crowd-_**

 ** _You say hello, little did I know..._**

 ** _That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles-_**

 ** _And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"_**

 ** _And I was crying on the staircase-begging you, "Please don't go..."_**

 ** _And I said..._**

 ** _Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone._**

 ** _I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run._**

 ** _You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_**

 ** _It's a love story, baby, just say yes._**

Semua orang menatapku dengan terpana bahkan Shinichi dan Mouri pun terkagum-kagum mendengar suara indahku. Jangan meragukan keahlianku!

* * *

 **Saguru POV**

Shiho memainkan piano nya sembari menyanyikan lagu Love Story dari Taylor Swift. Dari kursi tamu, aku dari tadi memperhatikan Shiho.

Dia menyadarkanku bahwa Akako bukanlah cinta sejatiku, melainkan dirinya. Kalau mau jujur, sebenarnya dia sangat cantik petang ini dengan rambut yang digulung ke atas dan gaunnya.

 ** _So I sneak out to the garden to see you._**

 ** _We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew-_**

 ** _So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while._**

 ** _Oh, Oh._**

 ** _Cause you were Romeo –_**

 ** _I was a scarlet letter,_**

 ** _And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet" –_**

 ** _But you were everything to me-_**

 ** _I was begging you, "Please don't go"_**

 ** _And I said..._**

 ** _Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone._**

 ** _I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run._**

 ** _You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess._**

 ** _It's a love story, baby, just say yes-_**

Aku memperhatikannya terus dari tadi. Aku sangat merindukannya semenjak dia mengaku bahwa dia suka padaku. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada Kudo yang mengundangku ke acara nya. Dia tadi menatapku sejenak dan mengalihkan tatapannya seolah aku makhluk tak kasat mata disana. ya, jelas sekali dia mungkin membenciku. Aku mengerti karena aku orang kedua yang telah membuatnya mendapatkan sakit hati yang parah selain Kudo dan itu menandakan bahwa aku memang tidak peka dalam urusan cinta.

 ** _Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone._**

 ** _I keep waiting, for you but you never come._**

 ** _Is this in my head, I don't know what to think-_**

 ** _He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..._**

 ** _Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone._**

 ** _I love you and that's all I really know_**

 ** _I talked to your dad – go pick out the white dress_**

 ** _It's a love story baby just say yes_**

 ** _'_** ** _Cause we were both young when I first saw you_**

Dia selesai menyanyikan lagu Love Story. Dia pun menyanyikan My Heart Will Go On dari Celine Dion. Kulihat ada banyak orang berdansa termasuk sang pengantin, orang sibuk mengobrol, dan memakan kue. Setelah gadis itu istirahat sejenak, dia pun memakan kue pengantin yang ada di atas meja. Aku ingin mendekatinya tapi aku mengurungkan niat untuk menghampirinya. Sepertinya aku harus menunggu waku yang tepat.

* * *

 **Shiho POV**

Aku break sejenak dan meminta orang lain untuk menggantikan tugasku. Ya, menyanyi dan bermain musik memang benar-benar melelahkan. Aku pun mengambil kue dan duduk di salah satu kursi tamu yang kosong. Mouri menghampiriku.

"Lelah?" tanya nya. Aku mengangguk. "Kira-kira seperti itulah."

Tiba-tiba ada yang aneh di mulutku. Ada apa dengan kue ini? Mengapa rasanya keras sekali?

"Aku rasa ada yang aneh dengan kue nya. Apa isi kue ini?" tanyaku yang masih dengan kunyahan di mulutku.

"Aku tidak tahu karena bibi Yukiko yang membuatnya." Jawabnya. Aku pun mengeluarkan sesuatu di mulutku dan itu adalah cincin perak dengan hiasan hati di tengahnya.

"Cincin? Kau beruntung, Shiho-san!" pekiknya sehingga Suzuki yang sedang mengobrol dengan pacarnya pun menoleh dan menghampiri kami.

"Ada apa ini, Ran?" tanya Suzuki yang keheranan menatap kami berdua. "Dia beruntung." Jawab Mouri. Suzuki pun menatap cincin yang kuletakkan di pinggir piring kue ku dan tersenyum.

"Oh. Kau beruntung, Miyano-san. Katanya jika kau mendapat cincin dari kue itu, maka kau akan mendapatkan keberuntungan." Ujarnya. Benarkah? Aku rasa itu hanyalah mitos. Aku pun tersenyum lalu kembali memakan kue ku. Saguru menghampiriku sambil tersenyum. aku mengangkat alisku.

"Ada apa kau kesini?" tanyaku dengan nada seperti biasa.

"Um...Shiho-san...kami harus pergi sebentar. Sampai nanti." Ujar Ran lalu memberi kode pada Suzuki. Aku tahu kok apa maksud dari kalimatnya sehingga membuatku terjebak bersama orang ini.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa–" aku memotongnya karena aku sudah tahu apa yang ingin dikatakannya. "Aku tahu. Tidak perlu meminta maaf telah membuatku patah hati dua kali. Aku bisa menerimanya."

"Mengapa kau tidak bersama pacarmu?" tanyaku.

"Aku dan dia–" dan bibi Yukiko menghampiri kami. "Shiho, kau gantikan–" aku tersenyum dan memotong, "Aku tahu, bibi. Aku akan kesana." Bibi Yukiko tersenyum senang.

"Nanti saja setelah acara!" ujarku pada Saguru dan meninggalkannya. Aku pun memainkan piano hitamku dan menyanyikan lagu Winter Sleep dari Olivia Lufkin.

Semua orang berdansa sementara aku bernyanyi.

 ** _It keeps coming back to me  
I remember this pain  
It spreads across my eyes  
Everything is dull_**

Everyone's smiling, they're smiling

 ** _It pushes me far_**

 ** _Far away  
I can't understand  
Everything is blue_**

Can you hear me out there?

Will you hold me now?

 ** _Hold me now_**

 ** _My frozen heart  
I'm gazing from the distance and  
I feel everything pass through me  
I can't be alone right now  
Will you hold me now?_**

 ** _Hold me now_**

 ** _My frozen heart  
I'm lost in a deep winter sleep_**

 ** _I can't seem to find my way out alone,_**

 ** _Can you wake me_**

Aku menatap Saguru yang tersenyum dari arah kursi tamu. Sayangnya dia bukanlah milikku dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris sambil menatapnya. Dia bukanlah milikku. Bukanlah seseorang yang mencintaiku dan bukanlah seseorang yang dapat mencairkan hatiku yang beku.

 ** _I know when I let it in  
It hides love from this moment  
So I guard it close watch the moves it makes_**

But it gets me, but it gets me  
I wish I could understand how I  
Could make it disappear, make it disappear

Anyone out there hear me now?

Will you hold me now?

 ** _Hold me now, My frozen heart  
Kiss my lips and maybe you can take me to your world for now  
I can't be alone right now  
Will you hold me now?_**

 ** _Hold me now_**

 ** _My frozen heart_**

Aku rasa takdirku benar-benar miris. Lihat saja. Aku bahkan mendapatkan patah hati yang parah sebanyak dua kali dari kedua orang yang memiliki profesi yang sama. Mengapa aku selalu jatuh cinta pada detektif, sih?

 ** _Please make it all go away_**

 ** _Am I never gonna feel myself again?_**

 ** _I hope I will_**

 ** _Will you hold me now?_**

 ** _Hold me now_**

 ** _My frozen heart_**

 ** _I'm gazing from the distance_**

 ** _And I feel everything pass through me_**

 ** _I can't be alone right now_**

 ** _Will you hold me now?_**

 ** _Hold me now_**

 ** _My frozen heart  
I'm lost in a deep winter sleep_**

 ** _I can't seem to find my way out alone_**

 ** _Can you wake me?_**

Lagu pun selesai dan ini adalah penutup acara. Semua orang bertepuk tangan dan bahkan orang-orang terdekatku kagum akan suaraku yang tinggi. Aku pun menghampiri Saguru yang menungguku. Sebelum itu, kusimpan cincin yang ternyata milik bibi Fusae yang kudapat dari kue yang kumakan lalu menghampirinya.

"Kau ingin mengatakan apa tadi?" tanyaku sambil duduk disampingnya.

"Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku dan Akako–" dan seseorang memotong kalimatnya lagi. itu Mouri. Aku pun pasrah dan mengikutinya karena dia menarikku meninggalkan Saguru.

"Ikutlah dalam acara pelemparan bunga." Pinta Mouri. Aku menatapnya dengan tidak percaya. "Aku tidak suka ikut acara itu." ucapku sekenanya karena aku memang kurang suka dengan yang namanya pelemparan bunga.

"Kumohon Shiho-san, demi aku." Pintanya dengan puppy eyes yang membuatku pasrah. Biarlah agar aku tidak mengulur waktu dan bisa cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah.

Aku pun pergi bergabung di kerumunan jomblowati dan para ladieslainnya. Aku menatap Saguru yang menungguku. Aku tersenyum lalu fokus ke arah si calon mempelai. Semuanya sudah mengangkat tangannya guna bersiap-siap 'merebut' bunga si pengantin. Mouri pun melempar bunga nya ke kerumunan wanita dan hup! Aku mendapatkan bunganya. Ini benar-benar keberuntunganku. Mouri menyelamatiku.

"Kau benat-benar beruntung, Shiho-san. Aku harap kau menyusul secepatnya bersama cinta sejatimu." Ujar Mouri dengan mata berbinar. Shinichi yang berada di belakangku tersenyum ke arahku.

Yap! Mitos mengatakan bahwa jika kau mendapatkan buket bunga yang dimiliki oleh mempelai wanita, kau akan menyusul dengan cinta sejatimu alias menikah. Bunga milik Mouri adalah lili putih yang melambangkan cinta pertama dan pasangan pengantin baru itu memang mengalami yang namanya cinta pertama dan akhirnya bisa sampai seperti ini. Romantis bukan? Sekarang tempat ini menjadi sepi.

Aku menghampiri Saguru yang dengan setia menungguku di sebuah bangunan di dekat pesta. Dia berdiri di sebuah balkon dan aku menghampirinya. Aku memintanya melanjutkan kalimatnya yang sebelumnya dia tunda karena berbagai macam halangan.

"Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya aku dan Akako putus setelah kau mengakui perasaanmu."

Aku sedih. Apakah penyebab putusnya dia dengan pacarnya karena diriku yang menjadi orang ketiga?

"Apa kau putus karena diriku?" tanyaku sedih sekaligus berdebar-debar. Dia menggeleng. Aku lega. "Aku sadar bahwa Akako selama ini bukanlah cinta sejatiku." Aku tersenyum.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" aku sangat gugup mendengar jawaban yang akan keluar dari bibirnya.

"Sangat. Aku sangat mencintaimu dan kau lah yang cocok menjadi Nyonya Hakuba di masa depan nanti, Shiho."

Aku terkejut sekaligus senang mendengarnya. Dia memelukku erat dan aku terkejut ketika bibirnya menyentuh bibirku. Aku pun menutup mataku dan membiarkan pria ini melumat bibirku dengan pelan. Kami pun mengakhiri ciuman kami dengan enggan dan aku tersenyum menatapnya. Dia tersenyum juga. Kami pun sadar bahwa sedari tadi si pengantin baru juga orang tua mereka, Professor dan bibi Fusae, Suzuki dan pacarnya, Hattori juga pacarnya, dan orang-orang terdekatku lainnya menonton acara ciuman kami berdua. Tak sadar wajahku sudah memerah.

"Sudah aku bilang mereka akan menyusul nantinya." Ujar bibi Yukiko yang menatapku penuh arti sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo semua. Beri mereka privasi." Ujar bibi Fusae sambil tersenyum lalu semuanya meninggalkan kami.

"Kau mau menciumku lagi?" tanyaku. Dia tertawa, "Ayolah, kau pasti mau!" balasnya lalu menciumku lagi. Kami berciuman di balkon layaknya Romeo dan Juliet.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ternyata tidak ada yang namanya sad ending dalam setiap kisah cinta..._

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Song:**

 **-Love Story. Performed by Taylor Swift.**

 **-My Heart Will Go On. Performed by Celine Dion.**

 **-Winter Sleep. Performed by Olivia Lufkin.**

 **Senang sekali akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan fic ini. Jujur saja! Awalnya aku bingung ingin memakai konsep apa tapi setelah berulang kali menonton Letters To Juliet di Laptop...aku jadi terinspirasi. Coba dengar lagu yang ketiga yaitu Winter Sleep. Lagunya benar-benar menyentuh ditambah lagi musiknya yang membuatku semakin tersentuh.**

 **Hahahaha! Aku rasa fic ini benar-benar berlebihan tapi terima kasih jika kalian ingin membacanya. Jangan salahkan aku dengan cara penulisan cerita ini karena aku masih amatir. Endingnya jelek ya?**

 **Aku harap kalian bisa memberiku review atas fanfic yang betul-betul hancur lebur berlebihan ini. Flame? Boleh dong!**

 **Review please!**


End file.
